I'm Not Giving Up On You
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Tadashi was saved from the fire by Callaghan, only problem is he has no memory of his life that came before. Callaghan uses this to his advantage for his plan of vengeance against Alistair Krei and gives Tadashi the identity of "Yokai." However, once Tadashi starts having headaches involving a young boy named Hiro he has a desire for the truth and has to obtain the boy to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters  
**

Everything hurt. His head, his lungs, his limbs. Tadashi moved a little and felt something poking him in his arm. He opened his eyes and found himself starting at a dark colored ceiling. He was lying on a small bed with an IV in his arm. His first reaction was to remove the IV but another hand stopped him. He flinched a little and looked up at the person whose hand was holding the IV.

It was a middle-aged man with gray hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a beige sweater vest with a red collar shirt beneath it, dark gray slacks and brown shoes. He was also wearing some kind of weird headband on his head. His name was Robert Callaghan and Tadashi didn't realize it but he was his kidnapper and the one responsible for his current state.

"Don't take it out, it's to help out with your condition," he said quietly.

"Condition?" Tadashi asked. "Who are you? What is this place? Who am I for that matter?"

"Who are you?" the man asked. "Who don't know who you are?"

Callaghan thought Tadashi was joking but when he gave him a serious face he knew it wasn't a joke. Just when he thought there would be problem with his plan, now he knew it might just work after all. If he played his cards right Tadashi may became a key player if what he was about to do. With a small smirk he prepared to feed Tadashi lies.

"My name is Robert Callaghan and you're my assistant, you've have been helping me the past few weeks on a certain project I have been preparing for. This place in an abandoned laboratory that was once owed by the very people who set my project into motion."

Tadashi looked around and noticed his surroundings; it was true he was at a laboratory. Old equipment and tools were on the floor along with some debris. He also noticed there was some ash on his clothes; he puzzled him since it looked like there hadn't been a fire here.

"Why do I have ash on my clothes?"

"There was an accident, a fire broke out. Thankfully I was able to get us both out with the help of these," Callaghan said as raised his arm in the air.

Suddenly a large swarm of little robots made their way to the two men. Tadashi could see that there were hundreds of them and they were being controlled by Callaghan.

"With the help of this device I can control them to do whatever I want," Callaghan said as he pointed to the headband. "This is the project I was telling you about. After weeks we've finally perfected it and soon we can move onto the other phase."

"The other phase?"

"While we've perfected what they can do these are still not enough, I need more of these microbots in order for the plan to work."

Tadashi just sat there quietly and let all this information sink in. Then he realized that there was a question Callaghan hadn't answered yet. His name.

"And my name?" he asked again.

Callaghan paused for a moment and turned around. He didn't want Tadashi to know his real name since it could cause him to remember and if that happened everything he worked for would have been for nothing. A name came to him.

"Yokai," he said with a smile.

"Yokai?" Tadashi repeated.

"Yes Yokai," he replied. "It will all come to you soon enough but for now just rest. Tomorrow morning we start anew and I will tell you the rest of the plan. I'm going to go back to my office and go through some paperwork, call if you need anything… Yokai."

"Oh okay."

Tadashi now dubbed "Yokai" watched as Callaghan made his way into another room and close the door behind him. Tadashi laid back down on the small bed and looked up at the ceiling. His head started to hurt again, all of this was a lot to take in. He wondered if he really could trust Callaghan, he didn't know what it was but there was something about him that seemed untrustworthy. But at this point what choice did he have? He didn't remember anything about his past other than what Callaghan told him. His mind was a blank slate.

"I'm Yokai… my name is Yokai," he stated to himself.

Little did he know he was being watched on a small screen in the other room where Callaghan was in. He fixed the camera in that room in order to make sure Tadashi didn't escape or do something stupid.

"He's buying it," he whispered under his breath. "Good. Good. The plan can commence only this time it seems like I won't have to get my hands dirty too much."

Tadashi closed his eyes and it sleep take him away from this confusing world. His dreams were full of flames, it was hot. The burning sensation was hurting his skin; a he could hear a voice in the background. Someone was yelling a name that he couldn't make out. He saw someone running in the distance, it was a boy about the age of fourteen or so. He had messy black hair and big, round brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a robot on it along with a blue hoodie; he had beige capri shorts and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He had a look of fear on his face, his mouth was agape and Tadashi could see he had a gap in the front of his teeth. He held his arm out in front of him and he could see his mouth moving. He was saying something but he couldn't hear it. Suddenly the flames became hotter and spread all around him, he tried to shout for the boy to help him but his voice was gone. He couldn't talk!

The flames engulfed him in a heated inferno, his body ached and it felt as if his soul itself was being burned. The boy began to fade but before he did Tadashi could see the tears rolling down his face. Why was he crying? He tried to call out to him but his voice failed him once again. He was gone and Tadashi woke up. He looked all over the room for any signs that there was a fire and he checked his body. Nothing happened… it was just a dream… a nightmare. Why did that boy appear in his nightmare though? Who was he? His head started to hurt again so he stopped thinking.

"Get it together Yokai," he said. "Everything will be better in the morning."

Maybe when he got to work with Callaghan again the answers would come to him. Maybe then everything would make sense and more of his memories would appear. Hopefully. He went back to sleep.

"Don't worry Tadashi or Yokai I will make sure to put you to good use," Callaghan said while looking at the picture of the man he swore vengeance against, Alistair Krei. "I will have my revenge Krei no matter what the cost is."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **A month later…**

Hiro tried to keep up with Baymax as the robot made his way through the busy streets of San Fransokyo. The marshmallow like robot was too busy looking at the moving microbot in the Petri dish in order to see where he was going. Why did Tadashi bring that thing home?

"Tadashi…" he recalled.

It had been a month since the fire at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and since the deaths of Tadashi and Professor Callaghan. The death of his older brother, his beloved older brother. Tears welled up his eyes but he blinked them away, Tadashi was gone and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He ran faster and eventually caught up with the robot, he saw that Baymax stop in front of an old factory.

"What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" Hiro asked while panting.

"I have located where your robot wants to go," Baymax responded.

"What? I told you it's broken, it's not going-" he stopped talking. "Wait it's still moving."

Hiro saw that no matter what direction he moved the Petri dish in the microbot was heading in the same direction and that was the factory. He saw that the factory was locked with a chain then found his entrance, the window. Using Baymax as a stepping stool Hiro made his way into the factory; he placed the microbot into his pocket once he heard the sound of something getting stuck. He turned and saw it was none other than Baymax.

"Oh no," the robot said comically.

"Shush!" Hiro gasped.

"Allow me to let out some air," the robot began the process.

The sounds of air deflating filled the factory; Hiro gave him a worried look. He hoped no one could hear them, after Baymax was done Hiro pulled him into the factory. However, Hiro didn't realize that someone already knew they were there, he heard them.

"I will re-inflate in a moment."

"Okay just be quiet and stay here," Hiro whispered as he walked down the stairs.

Tadashi turned his attention from the microbots and focused on the sounds coming from the other side of the factory. He placed his mask on and made his way to see who dared to trespass on this property! This past month he quickly adjusted to his identity as 'Yokai' and became a different person. he was more stoic, ruthless and violent. As Yokai, his attire now consisted of a black trench coat, black gloves, leg wraps with ankle length ninja boots. Tadashi seemed to have disappeared at this point. Yokai was already in a bad mood today since his nightmares involving the boy were increasing lately, he didn't understand why though. It kept him awake all night and there were times he wouldn't or couldn't go back to sleep. He heard the sound of footsteps coming to his direction and he quickly hid behind a pillar and waited.

Hiro pulled out the microbot and followed it, he didn't know exactly where it would take him but he came too far to turn back now. He walked carefully around some old machinery and stopped when he saw a lit room, he saw a shadow moving. Being cautious so he grabbed the closest thing he could find and unfortunately for him it was a broom. He walked closer to the mysterious shadow and took a peek inside the covering it was in. He saw robotic arms moving something back and forth, then he heard another sound. He saw what the robotic arms were moving, microbots!

"Microbots?" he asked aloud. "Someone's making them, making more of them."

Tadashi heard Hiro's statement and was surprised that Hiro knew what they were. Callaghan said that it was a personal project they were working on together; he didn't mention anyone else knowing about it. He took a quick peek at the intruder and he felt his heart skip a beat. It was the boy! The boy who plagued his nightmares every night for the past month. He was real! Tadashi didn't have time to confront him though he was on a strict order to get scare off anyone or anything that discovered the base. He quietly made his way to the massed produced microbots. On his way he saw a large, balloon looking robot walk behind the boy. The robot looked very familiar too but he never saw him in his dreams just the boy. He'll think about all this stuff later right now it's time to complete his mission.

Hiro turned his head and saw a large board covered with multiple pictures, newspaper cuttings and blueprints. What stuck out the most was the picture of a red bird. Just when he was about to take a closer look something scared him.

"Hiro," a familiar robotic voice called out to him.

Hiro. The boy's name was Hiro; his nightmare figure finally had a name.

"Hiro," he whispered so they couldn't hear.

He then felt a sudden pang in his heart when he said that. Tadashi clutched his chest, suddenly his head started to hurt as well. He knew that name… from somewhere. A clouded memory replayed in his mind.

" _I got nothing. I'm done; I'm never getting into that school!"_

" _Hey, I'm not giving up on you."_

" _What are you doing weirdo?"_

" _Shake things up! Use that large brain of yours to think of a way out."_

" _What?"_

" _Look for a new angle."_

His head hurting only made him more determined to rid himself of that boy, he found his way to the microbots and prepared them for this assignment.

He let out a surprised scream and jumped backward. Once he saw it was only Baymax he regained his composure.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Baymax!" he gasped.

"I have defibrillators in my hands," Baymax said while charging his hands together. "Clear."

"No! Stop! It's just an expression Baymax!"

Now is the time to attack! Tadashi pin pointed and started to control the microbots. His thoughts were now their thoughts, his actions were their actions.

Hiro heard the microbot moving again but this time is more rapid than before, that's when there came a very loud noise from behind him.

"Oh no," Baymax stated calmly.

Hiro saw the cause of that noise when he turned around; the microbots were moving rapidly and toward them! He ran but he stopped once he saw Baymax walking slowly toward him.

"Baymax come on!" he yelled.

"I am not fast," the robot stated.

"No kidding," Hiro said as he ran toward the robot.

He saw his prey run toward and exit but they failed to get out; his wave of microbots swarmed the factory. They ran in another direction, it didn't matter he would find them soon enough. He thought he had them several times but they somehow managed to elude him and the microbots. The microbots managed to hoist them into the air and they landed on a walkway. Where Tadashi was at! He saw them and he wanted them out!

Hiro never felt his heart beat so fast in his life, when he was hoisted in the air and landed with a thud. He body ached a little but he had no time to think about the pain once he saw the person who was responsible for all of this. A man wearing a kabuki mask and black attire was staring at them, the microbots walking with him. He quickly got up.

"Come on, we're leaving!" he shouted as he picked up Baymax.

Just when he thought they were going to be free Baymax got stuck in the window! He turned around and saw the mysterious figure make his way toward them along with the microbots. He quickly started to push Baymax but only ended up with him hanging on Baymax outside the window. Suddenly he felt a large push, the microbots reached them! Baymax and him were thrown out the window; the robotic nurse protected him by shielding him with his balloon like body. They landed with a bounce and Hiro grabbed Baymax once again to escape that scary figure.

"Let's get out of here!" Hiro yelled to Baymax as he started to run with him in tow.

Tadashi saw his prey make their escape; he didn't try to track them since he would've caused too much attention in the public. He ordered the microbots to stop.

"Hiro," he said aloud. "I know who you are now… but what's your relationship to me?"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

It was night time now, Tadashi had received his orders. He was to head back to headquarters after collecting a piece of the portal. He headed for the docks once his assignment was complete. It was a foggy day at the bay and he hid himself close enough to the water in order for no one to see him. He thought everything was going according to plan until he saw something small, really small, coming his way. It was a microbot!

"What on earth?" he questioned as the microbot joined his legion of them. "How did that get there? Unless…"

He recalled the only person who had a microbot in their possession, the same person who he scared off from the factory… the same person who haunted him. Hiro!

"Why can't that boy just leave me alone?" he asked with his voice filled with frustration. "The little fool has given away his position. I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!"

He carefully landed at the dock and took the dismantled portal part with him; he heard the sound of people talking or rather a person and a robot. He brought along the robot he saw earlier. He saw that the robot was wearing some sort of strange looking armor, did Hiro design that. Maybe he didn't give the boy enough credit when it came to intelligence. He was about to unleash the microbots that when he saw two bright lights make their way toward where Hiro and the robot named Baymax were at. He stopped for a second once he saw several people get out of a small white car.

"Hiro!" he heard the girl with long blonde hair say.

He felt the pang in his heart again, this time he felt much worse since they girl's voice sounded familiar. As a matter of fact they all looked familiar; all their voices rang a bell in his head. He just couldn't put his finger on it why it felt like he knew them.

"Keep it together Yokai," he stated to himself.

Hiro tried to get them to go away but to no avail, apparently the robot was the one who contacted them.

"Those who have suffered a loss need the support and love from friends and other who they care about," the robot said.

"So he's lost someone?" Tadashi asked. "Almost makes me pity him. Almost."

He gathered the microbots together again and prepared for an attack.

"My name is Fred and it's been thirty days since my last… holy mother of Megazon!" was the last thing Tadashi heard before making himself known.

Tadashi picked up one of the storage units and just when he was about to unleash the microbots, the blonde haired girl took a picture of him. With the flash! Angered he dropped the unit on them hoping to crush at least one of them but the robot protected them. They made a run for it and got into the car, Tadashi quickly knocked Baymax out of his way. The robot landed on the roof of the car and it started to back up. The chase began. Along the journey the robot kept staring at him as if it was scanning him, little did he know that's exactly what Baymax was doing.

"I'm not letting you all escape," he said as he lifted up a car from the street.

Tadashi threw it at them but they dodged it and keep driving. He took another road which lead to him blocking them from the front, suddenly they turned down another street. He followed them and managed to block them again, he thought he had them cornered but the turned the car. They were airborne now! They landed safely onto another street, just when he was about to let out another attack he saw Hiro hanging outside the car door.

"No!" Tadashi yelled but they didn't hear them.

Hiro thankfully was saved by Baymax and put back in the car.

"Thank goodness," Tadashi sighed. "Wait! Why do I care what happens to that boy? He's haunting my nightmares!"

Tadashi focused on the task at hand and continued with the chase. He heard a train; the train was coming their way! The car managed to avoid the train and ran right through the stop. He decided to travel alongside the train; it was then that he made eye contact with Hiro. Even if he was still wearing the mask he could feel the young boy's big, doe eyes staring right into his soul. Those eyes. He kept up this eye contact until the road split and the train went in the opposite direction. His head started to hurt again and another clouded memory appeared in his mind.

" _And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead."_

" _Absolutely."_

" _You're going bot fighting again, aren't you?"_

" _Across town there's a fight going on! If I book now I can still make it!"_

" _When are you going to something useful and productive with that big brain of yours?"_

" _What? Go to nerd school like you? So all those professors can tell me stuff I already know?"_

" _Unbelievable."_

"Stop it!" he yelled. "I will silence these voices in my head."

He ordered the microbots to encase them in a tunnel, just when it was about to close the car leaped out of it and drove right into the water. He watched as the small car as well as its passengers sunk to the bottom.

"That should take care of them," he said as he turned around.

That's when he felt another pang in his heart, why did this feel so wrong? Why did he find himself worried about Hiro's safety? Why? Why? Suddenly he felt the watch on his wrist vibrate, it was his way of reporting to Callaghan when it was necessary. Right now though he was calling him. He answered it and Callaghan's face appeared on the screen. Callaghan was wearing the same attire as him but minus the mask, according to him there was one part of this mission that he would do on his own.

"Callaghan," Tadashi answered.

"Yokai have you retrieved the portal's dismantled part?" Callaghan asked.

"Yes sir. I have the part with me right now."

"Good you can retrieve the other parts later, right now just bring that one back to headquarters."

"Yes sir," Tadashi answered.

"Where there any problems with your mission?" Callaghan questioned.

"No sir, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good, I see you later then."

"Alright," Tadashi hung up.

He headed back to headquarters with the object needed for Callaghan's plan. Despite knowing that they were at the bottom of the water he couldn't help but feel as if they survived. If Hiro… and his friend survived.

"There's no way," he said. "But then again someone like that is too stubborn to give up that easily. Maybe I'll be seeing them again soon… I feel sorry for them if that happened. Especially for you… boy."

He didn't want to say his name aloud again since he saw a pattern in the pangs he felt in his heart whenever he said it. The boy was the cause of the pain he had been feeling lately and he was growing tired of it.

"After this is all over I'm going to make Callaghan tell me everything about my past… he's stalling at this point."

Ever since the accident Callaghan hadn't uttered another word about his past, other than the supposed past relating to this project and plan. Callaghan had promised that if he helped him complete what they started then he would tell him more but his trust towards Callaghan was slowly diminishing. While he didn't show it he was growing tired of being his lackey, of being the one to get his hands dirty. And for what a daughter who cannot be brought back from the dead? Callaghan had told him about his daughter and how she "died" at the hands of a man named Alistair Krei. He knew about the Silent Sparrow portal and about the malfunction it had that cost Abigail Callaghan her life. While it didn't relate to him at all he had no choice. He had to find out who he was, where his family was and where he belonged.

"That time will come soon enough," Tadashi said as he reached headquarters.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

As if this group of people weren't annoying enough when they were just average citizens. Now that they were all geared up as superheroes, it was annoying the heck out of him! He was now locked in a battle with these amateur superheroes and one thing was for sure they weren't stopping until they achieved their goal. They just kept coming at him, trying to grab his mask.

Tadashi was just suppose to head back to the island and gather the rest of the parts for the portal. Just in and out, an easy task right? Wrong! The group of people he came in contact with the other day at the docks were now haunting him just like the boy. They tracked him down to the facility but he managed to get the drop on them even if they came prepared. He gave them credit though this time it actually looked like they had a plan rather than just doing whatever felt right at the heat of the moment. With that said they were still annoying him and causing his headache to return!

Somehow they figured out that his mask was what gave him control over the microbots; he knew that was Hiro's doing. He didn't know how but after all the things had had been through this week dealing with this child nothing would surprise him at this point. They managed to hit him a couple of times but he would easily push them out of the way. He managed to knock some of them out of the way, they really were amateurs!

Just when he was about to crush four of them, the robot and boy distracted him. The robot went from looking like a big marshmallow to an armored super weapon. Once again he knew these suits were Hiro's' work, that kid knew too much for his own good! The robot could fly now and so far he managed to dodge the attacks he let out onto them. Just when he had the perfect target point, he punched and successfully hit the robot. Only problem was he also hit Hiro and he fell right onto him!

"Oof!" he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

They scattered down a small flight of stairs and landed on a lower level of the facility. The microbots stopped moving and fell to the floor. Hiro's team was safe and so was he… for now. The fourteen year old had no idea he was about to get the surprise of his life. He saw that the mask fell off the enemy's face and he quickly grabbed it before he had the chance to take it back. He saw that the mysterious stranger breathed heavily and he stood up. He removed the screen from his helmet in order for the enemy to hear him.

"It's over now Krei," Hiro stated.

Krei? That's who he thought he was? To think he giving them so much credit earlier, they still didn't know who they were fighting against. They had a plan and yet it was towards another person. He wanted to laugh but he decided to keep it in. He slowly stood up with his back turned to the youngest hero of the group.

Hiro just stood there with anticipation, he waited for this day. To finally apprehend the criminal responsible for his brother's death. The brother who had a love for life and robotics, the brother who had a love for helping people. Tadashi… the person who never gave up on him. Hiro's heart skipped a couple of beats once the stranger turned around to face him. Honey, Go Go, Wasabi and Fred all let out a gasp. It wasn't Krei… after all this time it wasn't Krei at all… it was the person who he saw run into the burning building. The last time he saw him alive. Or supposedly.

"Tadashi…" he whispered.

Tadashi's head started to ache when Hiro said that name. Tadashi… who was Tadashi? His name was Yokai!

"You little fool! You should have stayed away!" Tadashi shouted at the boy.

The boy who knew him and yet he didn't know him… at least only in the dream world he did. The boy who he had forgotten about, his younger brother.

"It… it can't be… I saw you…. you ran into the building… it exploded… you died," Hiro whispered.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Tadashi responded. "Now give me back the mask!"

"You… were alive this entire time," Hiro said. "And you… didn't say anything!"

With tears welled up in his eyes Hiro lunged at Tadashi and tried to punch him, Tadashi easily caught his arm. That didn't stop Hiro though and let out a kick; he managed to kick Tadashi in the shin. Tadashi flinched a little but he didn't let Hiro go. He saw the rest of the team make their way to where they were, the girl with the yellow suit managed to land a punch on Tadashi's face. Tadashi dropped Hiro and the girl with the pink suit grabbed him and pulled him away from Tadashi.

"Let me go Honey! I'm not done with him! He lied to me… he lied to us!"

"Calm down little buddy," the boy with the green suit calmly said as he approached him. "We know what he did."

"I can't believe you're alive man," the boy with the blue monster suit stated. "We've been chasing down the wrong guy this entire time."

"I don't care who he is he's going to face my wrath!" the girl named Go Go yelled at Tadashi.

Tadashi stood up from where he landed from the punch; he rubbed his face a little.

"I think you got me confused with another person," he calmly stated as he stood up.

Just when Go Go was about to hit him again Hiro loosened himself from Honey's arms and beat her to the punch. He jumped on Tadashi and knocked him down again, he started to punch him over and over again with the mask still in his hand. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that after all the pain he put him through, the pain he put their aunt through and the pain he put their friends through.

"You selfish idiot! How dare you say that after all I've been through, after all we've been through trying to avenge you! It was all for nothing!"

"Your stress levels are increasing, I suggest you take a moment to relax and take a deep breath," the robot instructed the young boy but he didn't hear them.

Avenge him? Suddenly more clouded memories were entering his mind, only this time they were more pronounced that before. They had more images attached to them, some of the faces were blotched out expect for one. Hiro's. Memories of a newborn Hiro, a toddler Hiro, a pre-teen Hiro and a teen Hiro were now in his head.

" _I love you Tadashi!"_

That was it… Hiro was the missing piece to this puzzle; he held the answers to his past. While Hiro was still punching him he grabbed something I in pocket and threw it at the rest of the team. It was a smoke bomb! They team started to cough expect for Baymax and this distracted Hiro long enough for Tadashi to reclaim the mask. Once he had the mask he placed it on his face, the microbots were back under his control. He separated the team using multiple arms of microbots; he then threw them to other sides of the facility. Hiro was left alone.

"Tadashi don't hurt them! They're your friends… don't you know that?' Hiro exclaimed unaware of the danger he was in.

"You seem to know a lot about me, Hiro."

Suddenly Hiro felt the microbots swarm around his body, they lifted him into the air along with his older brother. He tried to reach for the mask but Tadashi used the microbots to stop him.

"Let go of me Tadashi!"

"Get use to me Hiro, you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. Until I get the answers I need."

Hiro's eyes widen with fear, he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that his brother wanted to know the truth. This person wasn't like the Tadashi he use to know and he was a little afraid of him. Tadashi then hit of one Hiro's nerves and the boy felt himself black out. Tadashi carried Hiro under one arm and ordered the microbots to carry them out of here along with the rest of the pieces belonging to the portal.

"Hiro!" he heard the rest of the team yell in unison.

"Sorry everyone but Hiro belongs to me now," he said as he made his exit.

The brothers were reunited but will either one of them be prepared for what will happen next in this journey to Tadashi's identity. Along the way Hiro could feel his brother's breathing, strangely he found himself taking comfort in it. He thought Tadashi was dead but he wasn't… what happened that day?

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Tadashi sat a chair next to a computer; he was busy doing calculations on the portal pieces. He was in an abandoned warehouse that once belonged to Krei's company, it was located deeper outside the city. It once use to house different types of machinery that were used to design the portal, Callaghan allowed Tadashi to stay here whenever he was done with his assignments. Callaghan made routine visits there only when he needed the material Tadashi bought. Other than that Tadashi had the place all to himself, it became like a home to him.

Yesterday his home got two new additions, a cell and a superhero named Hiro. Hiro was still unconscious and was laying on the bed Tadashi proved for him. It was a slow bed that had a blanket and pillow, nothing fancy. Tadashi managed to collect some left over material to construct the cell; it even had a lock and a key. He kept the key in his pocket and every now and then he look in on Hiro to see how he was doing. He also removed Hiro's armor since he didn't know the full extent of what it could do; Hiro was just in his black clothing that lad underneath the armor and shoes now.

"Uhh…" a moan filled the air.

Tadashi turned his head and walked toward the cell; he opened it with the key and let himself in. Hiro began to move around a little, his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his neck and took a look around; he realized that he had no idea where he was.

"Awake now Sleeping Beauty?" a voice asked him.

He turned his head and saw his captor was none other than his brother. The brother who he thought had been dead since yesterday. He scooted away from him slowly until his back met one of the cell walls.

"What did you do to me?"

"I just hit one of your nerves, you slept like a baby after that," Tadashi said with a small smirk.

Hiro rubbed his neck again, his body hurt from that fight he had yesterday with his brother. He was sure the rest of the team suffered the same damage, especially Baymax.

"Where's the team? You didn't do anything to them did you?"

Tadashi walked closer to him, once he reached Hiro he bent down to his level.

"Even after all you've been through the first thing you do is worry about your team. What a noble hero you are… Hiro."

"Don't insult me Tadashi… if that's even who you are anymore."

Tadashi gave Hiro a glare which caused Hiro to flinch. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's collar and pulled him close to his face.

"It may sound like a joke to you but it's no joke to me! I woke up in a strange room with an IV hooked up to my arm only to find out that I was in an accident involving a fire and have no memory of who I was before… so yes excuse me if I don't know who I am."

Hiro slowly grabbed Tadashi's hand and tried to pull it way but Tadashi kept a firm grip on him. While it hurt him to say this but he didn't trust Tadashi… at least not this Tadashi. At least now it made sense why he was acting like this, he was suffering from amnesia. What Baymax said before made sense too, he told the team that he took a scan of the criminal. That's when they discovered that the criminal had suffered from some sort of head injury. Baymax… the team… he had to get out of here… he had to make sure they were okay. He saw his only way out… the cell door which Tadashi left open.

Without thinking he slapped Tadashi's face which stunned him for a second, he made a run for it but unfortunately he didn't get far. Tadashi pounced on him and let out a small chuckle.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know you were going to do that? You think I was stupid enough to leave the door open without knowing what you could do?"

"Let go!" Hiro shouted. "Let go of me Tadashi! I have to make sure my friends are safe!"

"Not until I learn what I need to know," Tadashi stated.

Without any problem Tadashi lifted Hiro into his arms while the boy struggled. He led them back into the cell and threw him down on the floor.

"If you know what's good for your well being then I suggest you cooperate."

Hiro wasn't facing Tadashi; he started to shake a little. Tadashi wasn't letting him go… his own older brother had him hostage! It looked like he wasn't going to get out of this one easy but he would think of something at a later time… right now just he would just give Tadashi want he wanted.

"Fine… I'll do what you say."

Suddenly Hiro felt something on top of his head; he turned to see Tadashi with his hand on his head and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Good boy, see that wasn't so hard."

For a moment Hiro felt like he was his the brother he knew and loved. Regardless, he would be careful though just wait he could find a way to escape. Tadashi stopped rubbing his hair and went to the door to lock it with them both in the cell.

"Just so you're not tempted," Tadashi said as he sat on the bed after he finished locking the cell door.

"Gee thanks," Hiro answered sarcastically.

Tadashi patted the spot next to him as a signal for Hiro to take a seat. Hiro shook his head.

"Hiro…" Tadashi said seriously while giving Hiro a look.

Hiro's heart skipped a beat once he saw that look, that was the look Tadashi gave him whenever he wanted to be taken seriously and when he was in trouble. He got those looks especially when he went bot fighting. Maybe the old Tadashi was in there somewhere. Hiro hesitantly stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down.

"Now what?" Hiro asked quietly.

"Now you tell me all you know about me… we'll start of small then work our way to the last part. That will make it easier for you."

"Okay so where do you want me to start?"

"You kept calling me 'Tadashi' while we were fighting, my name is supposed to be 'Yokai' so why did you keep calling me that?"

"'Yokai?' That's a weird name… but that's not what your real name is though. Your name is Tadashi."

"'Tadashi'… maybe that's why I got that headache when I first heard you call me that."

"Yeah I suppose," Hiro replied.

Tadashi thought about the twos names he went by now… Yokai and Tadashi. Callaghan lied to him! He knew he couldn't trust him, now that he had Hiro that man was no longer of use to him. However, it was too soon for him to betray Callaghan, he acquired the rest of the portal's parts and Callaghan didn't know about Hiro or the others… he had the element of surprise over him. He would wait though… until he got the full truth from Hiro. Until then he would play along with Callaghan's game.

"'Yokai'… I'm 'Tadashi,'" he said to himself.

Hiro started to twiddle with his thumbs; he avoided making eye contact with Tadashi. Tadashi caught a peek of Hiro doing this and immediately felt a sense of guilt, he didn't know why though. Ever since he acquired Hiro he felt connected to him. He placed a finger under the boy's chin and turned it to him. Hiro's eyes grew wider and he stopped twiddling his thumbs.

"Wha…what?" he asked.

"I don't like your anxiety; if you just listen to me everything will go easier. Until then just hang tight," Tadashi said.

Hiro couldn't read Tadashi anymore, before the fire everything was easier. Everything was perfect. Now everything seemed messed up… everything seemed like a lie. Hiro just nodded his head and suddenly he heard a vibration, Tadashi turned his attention to the watch on his wrist. He let go of Hiro and pulled the key out of his pocket, Hiro close attention to Tadashi's movements as he opened the cell door and locked it. Hiro immediately ran up to the cell bars and gave Tadashi a fearful look.

"Whatever you do don't make a sound or else we'll both be in trouble," Tadashi said as he walked to the other side of the warehouse.

Hiro didn't have time to get a word in edgewise after Tadashi said that statement. Tadashi answered the call and Callaghan's face showed on the screen.

"Yokai, I'm heading down there in about twenty minutes to pick up the portal's pieces."

Tadashi panicked a little but didn't show it on the outside, he had forgotten about the mission he was given.

"Yes sir, I'll be awaiting for your arrival."

"Good I'll see you until then," Callaghan said as he hung up.

Tadashi's panic started to show as soon as Callaghan's face disappeared from the screen. He turned toward Hiro and walked over to him. Hiro perked up a little once he saw his brother make his way toward him.

"Tadashi," he said.

"There's been a change in plans," Tadashi stated as calmly as possible. "You have to stay as quiet as possible in twenty minutes; my 'employer' is coming over to pick up some supplies I collected for him."

"'Employer?'"

"Yes," Tadashi said as he walked toward his desk and placed the mask on his face.

Hiro tensed up when he had to be reminded of the person he had called an enemy about a day ago. He tensed up even more once he saw Tadashi pull something out of his desk and when he caught a glimpse of what that object was. A syringe and a small bottle of liquid. Tadashi poked the needle into the substance and the syringe filled up. Tadashi placed the bottle down and took the key out. Once the door was unlocked and then locked again Hiro slowly stepped backward… he didn't like where Tadashi was going with this plan.

"Come here Hiro," he said calmly as he held a hand out.

"Tadashi… no… stay away!"

"Hiro cooperate right now or else."

"No! I don't like needles and I don't like this whole situation. You really aren't Tadashi anymore!"

Tadashi felt his heart hurt once Hiro said that but his angered was fueled as well. How dare he talk to him like that! This boy held the key to his past so he couldn't afford to lose him but he was making it difficult for him to have his patience intact. He lunged at Hiro but Hiro managed to escape out of his hold and immediately ran toward the door even if it was locked. He jiggled it a little but nothing happened. Sweat beaded down his face as he turned to face Tadashi.

"Hiro come here… now!"

"No! Just leave me alone… please just take me back home! I don't want to be here."

Tadashi saw Hiro's eyes fill up with tears but it did nothing to tamper with the current situation at hand. Hiro was crying because not only had he missed home but he also missed the person his brother used to be. Tadashi would never to something like this to him.

"Enough games Hiro," Tadashi said as he corned the boy.

He grabbed the boy's right arm and pulled it to him. Hiro struggled and tried scratching at Tadashi's hand but it was covered with a glove. He watched helplessly as the syringe made contact with his skin, he felt the substance make its way through his veins. Tadashi let go of Hiro and the boy fought to stand up. His vision was becoming blurred and it was hard for him to keep his focus.

"Why… did you… do that… to me?"

"It's to help you stay quiet, don't worry it's just medicine designed to help you sleep better. I've been taking for the last few days to help out with the nightmares I was having."

"Tadashi… why won't… you… let me go?" Hiro said as he was about to fall unconsciousness to the floor.

Tadashi quickly caught him; he gently placed him back on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Hiro's soft breathing filled his heart with warmth, a familiar warmth.

"I don't want to lose him… I don't him out of my sight. The next time he wakes up I'll ask what his connection to me is… why I can't seem to leave him alone."

Without thinking Tadashi caressed Hiro's black hair, he admired how soft it was and how it felt so much like his own. Once he was done he prepared for Callaghan's arrival and got to work on covering up Hiro's existence.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Tadashi placed a large cover over the cell and placed some crates next to it, Hiro wouldn't wake up or another hour so since he didn't give him too much of the medicine. Callaghan wouldn't question the layout of his hideout so he wasn't too worried about him finding out about Hiro. Just when he was done assembling the crates he heard a knock at the door. He immediately walked over to the door and remembered to keep his mask on. He opened the door and there stood his employer wearing his usual attire. Behind him was a truck that had a large container attached to it.

"Yokai," he greeted. "Glad to see that your mission was a success."

"Yes, the portal pieces are over there," Tadashi said as he pointed to the pieces.

Callaghan walked over to where Tadashi pointed; Tadashi walked behind him and took a peek where he hid Hiro. Callaghan began to observe the portal pieces and mumbled something to himself. Then he nodded and grabbed some keys out of his pocket.

"With these last pieces the portal will be complete and my revenge against Alistair Krei can commence," Callaghan said as walked to the container of the truck.

He unlocked it and turned toward Tadashi. Tadashi knew what he wanted him to do and began to control the microbots. The microbots quickly loaded the portal pieces into the container; once they were done Tadashi moved them backward toward him.

"Very good, Yokai."

"Thank you sir."

"Once this is all over I'll be sure to tell you everything about your past," Callaghan said as he gave Tadashi a smirk.

Tadashi couldn't help but clenched his hand into a fist, he didn't believe Callaghan anymore. Not after all he's been through… not after Hiro. It was a good thing he had the mask on since Callaghan couldn't see the evil smirk he had on his face. He mocked Callaghan inside his thoughts, he didn't even know about his secret. He didn't know about his upper hand!

"Thank you sir," Tadashi replied. "I'll be waiting patiently for that day."

"Good, the portal won't be complete until two more weeks so you won't have to wait very long. Until then you are allowed to do whatever you want, I will be sure to contact you as soon as the portal is complete."

"Yes sir, I understand and thank you for the spare time to myself," Tadashi said as he bowed his head.

"Just be sure to keep the microbots a secret, we don't need to public to be aware of their or your existence yet."

"Yes sir."

Callaghan locked the container's doors and went into the truck. The truck's engine turned on and it disappeared into the distance. Tadashi was left alone once again… only this time he had company. He door the warehouse's doors and was sure to lock them. He took off the mask and placed it on his desk. He walked toward his guest's "room." He removed the crates along with the cover and saw Hiro sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Hiro," he whispered.

He pulled out the cell's key and opened the door; he locked it once he was inside the cell. He slowly walked toward the bed and sat down. He marveled at how innocent and cute Hiro looked when he was sleeping. Tadashi started to ruffle his hair a little before another memory appeared.

" _Tadashi… I had a bad dream."_

" _Come here little bro. It's okay it was just a dream."_

" _Tadashi… I love you."_

" _I know I love you too kiddo."_

"Love?" Tadashi whispered.

Tadashi's mind was full with so many questions, these fragmented memories only made him even more confused. He rubbed his head a little while continuing to caress Hiro's hair. Hiro started to stir a little but he didn't wake up.

"Tadashi…" Hiro said aloud in his sleep.

"He's talking about me," Tadashi replied. "Maybe his dreams are of me too."

Their connection was undeniable; in actuality Hiro had been experiencing the same nightmares as Tadashi. Keep in mind this was before he was aware of "Yokai" and Tadashi surviving the fire. He had nightmares of Tadashi burning alive in front of him and every time he tried to get closer to him he would move away. Pretty soon Tadashi was in a faraway distance and Hiro could only watch as the fire consumed his brother. Nights like these would end up waking him up in tears and sweat. His heart would beat erratically and his eyes would wander to Tadashi's room. His hat stayed on the bed after the accident.

Unbeknownst to Hiro even as "Yokai," Tadashi had nightmares like those too. Only he was the one experiencing pain as the scorching flames took over his body. He would see Hiro try to run toward him only for him to fade away once Tadashi was completely surrounded in the inferno. He had to result in using medication in order to sleep through things like this.

"There's so much I want to know Hiro and yet it feels like there's something that I don't want to remember too."

Suddenly Tadashi laid down next to Hiro; he wrapped an arm around him in the process. Unconsciously Hiro did the same thing after Tadashi placed his arm around him. Tadashi was surprised to see him do that but he wasn't complaining. It felt good to be like this… it was nostalgic… it was like déjà vu. There the brothers were… lying down next to each other, one of their arms wrapped around the other. Just like how it used to be when they were younger, when Hiro had his nightmares and would go to Tadashi for comfort. The older brother would have to rock Hiro to sleep then he too would fall asleep and the brothers would wake up in each other's arms.

Brothers… that what they were and yet Tadashi couldn't remember. Tadashi felt his eye lids grow heavy, for the first time in a long while he was falling asleep without the aid of medication. His eyes finally closed and he drifted into a dreamless sleep. Hiro too was in a dreamless slumber. Both brothers were at peace within their minds, all because they were together again. Their soft breathings filled the atmosphere and their heart beats were calm and collected. Everything seemed okay… for now.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro began to stir; he felt something warm and comforting lying next to him. He thought that it was some sort of blanket or pillow but he could feel his hand was around it. It felt too solid to be either one of those things. It was moving too! Well a little, it was breathing! Hiro allowed his eyes to open a little but his vision was too bleary from his "nap." He brought his other hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. His vision and cleared and he felt his heart stop beating and his face turn red with embarrassment! He saw that Tadashi was sleeping next to him and he had one of his arms wrapped around him. This was so embarrassing for him! The fact that he accepted Tadashi's embrace and returned it made it even more embarrassing! He hadn't done something like this since he was little and when he use to have nightmares.

That's when he remembered the current situation he as in. He remembered Tadashi as "Yokai" and how he was technically kidnapped by his own brother. He looked around and saw that he was still in the same place he had been when he first woke up. He tried to think about what happened that caused him to black out. Then it all came back to him… he was talking to Tadashi about his missing memory and then he was getting a call from someone that he called his "employer"… then… the syringe! Great his own brother knocked him out… again! He wondered if this was going to be a common thread between them now. He hoped not.

He turned his attention back to his sleeping older brother, all of his fear and worry suddenly was placed by warm emotions. He saw how peaceful his brother's expression was and how gentle his touch was as his arm was still wrapped around him. Just like it had been before… before his brother became a psycho! He let out a sigh. He supposed that he couldn't really blame Tadashi for turning out like this. After all he just learned that his brother was suffering from amnesia and whoever his "employer" was must have been the one responsible for feeding him all these lies. He looked around the cell and he realized that the cell door was locked, which meant that Tadashi had the key on him!

"The key," he whispered.

If he could get the key then he could escape and check on his friends but he felt a sense of guilt though. Now that he knew his brother was alive and had no memory of his past self it felt wrong to leave him behind. While he promised himself that he wouldn't try anything until an opportunity presented itself… but this was an opportunity. He was so confused right now! Maybe there was a way though, Hiro remembered that he equipped his helmet with a communicator. If he could get to it then he could contact the team to make sure they were alright but he wouldn't tell them where he was though… not until he convinced Tadashi to come home with him. He would just keep it short and clear then put the helmet back before Tadashi woke up. If this were the case then technically he didn't betray Tadashi when it came to escaping.

He wanted to stay with Tadashi and he wanted to help his brother get his memory back. He would do that just as soon as his accomplished this task. He carefully stood up and removed Tadashi's arm around him. He placed it slowly on the bed and tip toed to Tadashi's sleeping form. Hiro saw that Tadashi's coat had pockets and he immediately knew where the key would be. He cautiously placed his hand inside the pocket and managed to pull out the key without making a sound. Tadashi stirred a little and Hiro paused with the key in his hand. He stopped breathing but thankfully Tadashi didn't wake up. He let out the breath he was holding and carefully walked toward the cell door. He quickly unlocked the door without making any noise and slowly opened the door. It creaked a little but Tadashi didn't stir and he walked out of the cell. Hiro decided to lock the door again just in case and kept the key in his other hand. He walked toward Tadashi's desk and found Tadashi's mask and his armor particularly his helmet. His didn't want to risk Tadashi waking up by hearing him talking so he decided to go outside the building.

"At least I can get a good idea where our precise location is by doing that," Hiro whispered.

He warehouse's door were locked by a handle on the inside so Hiro carefully turned the handle and the doors opened. The sunlight blinded him but he welcomed it, he walked outside and saw that the warehouse was surrounded by old pieces of machinery. Some were covered in rust and plant life, they looked like they had been there for years. Hiro saw that there were tools and other pieces of equipment lying on the untamed grass. A large and wide fence surrounded the area and it had barbed wire on the top of it. Hiro regained his focus and got far enough from the door to make his call. He crouched down next to several pieces of machinery and begun to tinker with the helmet. With a few adjustments he managed to get his helmet working and he placed in on his head. His screen lit up and began to call Baymax; he knew the robot would still be at his team's side especially when they were injured during their fight with Tadashi.

"Hello Hiro," Baymax's voice answered as his face popped up on the screen. "Hiro is communicating with us through his helmet."

"Wait he's contacting us while he's with Tadashi?" Wasabi's voice asked.

"He's okay?" Go Go's voice questioned.

"The little man made it!" Fred's voice cheered.

"Hey guys," Hiro said loud enough so only they could hear him. "Is everyone okay?"

"Hiro," Honey's voice called out as he face appeared next to Baymax. "It is you? Oh thank goodness you're okay! Where are you? Where's Tadashi?"

"I can't talk too much guys, I'm on a time limit. Tadashi and me are fine but I can't tell you where-"

Hiro didn't have time to finish his statement as something lifted the machinery behind him. He froze with fear as he knew who it was even before he got a look of that person. He turned is head slowly around to face his captor and brother… Tadashi! There his brother was standing on top a swarm of microbots while wearing his mask.

"You've been a bad boy Hiro," Tadashi said.

"Ta… Tadashi," he gasped.

"Tadashi's there?" Fred's voice asked.

Tadashi heard the conversation Hiro was having with his friends and grew infuriated with Hiro's disrespect toward him. Tadashi used the microbots to knock the helmet off Hiro's head, the young boy fell to the ground and his helmet skittered across the grass. Tadashi pinned Hiro down using the microbots and collected the helmet using another set of microbots. He brought the helmet in front of his face; his mask was covering the scowl he had.

"I'm warning you all… stay away from Hiro! If you even try to come and find us I will personally see to it that you'll never see him again!" Tadashi stated.

"Tadashi? You wouldn't hurt Hiro!" Honey exclaimed.

"I never said I would hurt him, he's too important to me. If you so much as think about taking him away from me I'll just move us to another location, somewhere farther away from here."

"Tadashi no!" Hiro yelled as he struggled to get free from the microbots.

"Tadashi you can't do that! We're just worried about you, the both of you!" Go Go yelled.

"You're worried about us? There's no need to worry about me and there's no need to worry about Hiro either because I'm taking care of him. He holds the key to my past so I suggest that you stay where you are unless you want the both of us to disappear."

"Tadashi wait!" Wasabi exclaimed.

But it was too late, Tadashi had given them their warning and he threw the helmet to the ground. He used the microbots to create a big wave and then it collided with the ground smashing the helmet to pieces.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled.

"We don't need to worry about them anymore," Tadashi said calmly then turned to face Hiro. "Now time to deal with you."

Hiro's eyes widen with fear as Tadashi landed on the ground while it keeping his hold on him with the microbots. Hiro struggle some more but he felt the grip on him tighten, Tadashi leaned in to him. He couldn't see his face but he was more than sure that Tadashi was scolding him right now. He felt chills run down his spine.

"I told you to cooperate Hiro," he said in a stern voice. "That meant for you not to try anything… like escaping."

"I wasn't trying to escape! I just wanted to check up on them!" Hiro explained. "You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand alright. You were trying to escape from me."

"How did you even get out of the cell anyway?" Hiro asked while trying to loosen the microbots' grip on him.

"There's a thing called a spare key. Thanks to it I was able to get out easily and once I had my mask it made it easy to capture you again."

"Tadashi let go! I wasn't trying to escape and I really mean it!"

"I think you need to be taught a lesson Hiro. You've been very disobedient."

Tadashi lifted his arm up and Hiro stopped struggling as he was lifted into the air by the microbots. Tadashi began to walk by to the warehouse with Hiro in tow. Hiro was too frozen with to do anything now; he was frightened by Tadashi and the lesson he was going to teach him. He remembered in the past Tadashi would spank him whenever he got in serious trouble. The last time he did that was about two months ago when he caught him sneaking out to go bot fighting. Man was that a pain! Though that didn't tamper with Hiro's future bot fight tournaments. But this Tadashi wasn't that Tadashi so whatever he was going to do to him was anyone's guess.

Tadashi closed the doors and lead Hiro back to the cell, once they were inside Tadashi locked the doors. He then placed Hiro on the floor and removed his mask but he placed it inside his coat. He walked toward Hiro and the young boy felt his body tense. Tadashi reached out to him and pulled him to his face.

"How dare you try to escape from me!"

"I… I told you I wasn't going to escape… I just wanted to make sure my friends were safe and that they were okay. I didn't tell them where we were!"

"I wouldn't matter, one way or another they're not going to find us. Now time for your lesson."

Tadashi then pulled Hiro to the bed; he sat down first and bent Hiro over his knees. Immediately Hiro knew what he was going to do. He was shocked at the fact that even without his memory Tadashi was able to repeat his past actions. However, he found himself afraid again since this Tadashi was rougher and not as lenient. Tadashi removed his gloves and got a good grip on Hiro, he was surprised to see that he was struggling to escape again.

"How old are you Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro didn't answer as shock overcame him again, Tadashi would always spank him by his age. If he was five he got five spanks, if he was ten he got ten spanks… if he was fourteen is got fourteen spanks. Tadashi was still in there! However, once he didn't answer the first Tadashi became more impatient.

"If you don't answer the question you'll get extra."

"Fourteen. I'm fourteen," Hiro quickly answered.

"Fourteen…" Tadashi whispered.

After a few more seconds Tadashi brought his hand down, the first spanking! Hiro gripped the sheet of the bed and he closed his eyes. It still hurt like crazy! He was given another spanking, then another, then another, then another. The pain was too much for him to handle, it stung so bad. This seemed to go on forever but it ended after a couple of minutes. Tears began to leak out of Hiro's eyes and his grip on the bed sheets was tight. Tadashi saw the look of pain on Hiro's face and another memory came back to him.

" _That hurt Tadashi."_

" _I know Hiro but you need to learn. You think I like to see you cry Hiro?"_

" _N… no."_

" _I don't like to see you in pain because I feel sad too."_

" _I know… I'm sorry Tadashi."_

" _I know Hiro, come here kiddo."_

" _I love you Tadashi!"_

" _I love you too Hiro!"_

Tadashi began to rub Hiro's backside and then he ruffled his hair. Hiro stopped crying once he felt Tadashi's hand on his hair. It was comforting and he leaned into his brother's presence. Tadashi then pulled Hiro upward and moved him into a different position. Hiro was now sitting on Tadashi's lap and his older brother wrapped his arms around Hiro in a loving embrace. He held Hiro close to him and began to rock him like a baby. Hiro's tears returned and he planted his face into Tadashi's chest.

"Why do I feel so sad?" Tadashi whispered to himself.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro's cries turned into sniffles, he was more relaxed than he was before. He kept his face planted into his brother's chest. Tadashi had his arms wrapped around Hiro; he was still rocking him to soothe him. Hiro recalled this is what his brother always used to do after he was done scolding and punishing him. Was his brother still in there? He hurt him just now even if it was a child's punishment but still... he was trying to console him right now. Nothing made sense anymore to Hiro; he didn't know what to do now.

Tadashi saw that Hiro's tears were starting to lessen; he moved one of his hands and wiped the rest of the tears away from his eyes. Hiro flinched a little but nonetheless Tadashi removed the falling droplets of liquid. After he was done Hiro looked at Tadashi and he looked back at him. A sad smile spread across Tadashi's face.

"I told you to listen or else," he said. "You get hurt… even if I don't want you to."

"But… I… I didn't mean to make you upset," Hiro replied. "Regardless of what you may think I wasn't going to leave you, I wasn't trying to escape."

Tadashi heard Hiro's words but he didn't know if he could trust them. However, at the same time he couldn't afford to lose Hiro for whatever reason. He couldn't let anyone or anything take Hiro away from him. Not now… not ever!

"I don't think I can believe you… but at least you didn't escape so I guess I shouldn't be too angry."

Hiro gulped and placed his hands over Tadashi's chest, he tried to pull himself away from his older brother. But Tadashi's grip on him didn't loosen instead Tadashi pulled Hiro back to him and he pressed the boy tightly against him. Hiro felt breath leaving him as he did this; he tried to get out of his brother's hold. It got him nowhere; his brother was just as strong as ever.

"Tadashi… let go… you're crushing me."

"Please don't leave," Tadashi pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Hiro's eyes widen once he heard Tadashi's pleas, he heard the sorrow and terror they held. He knew Tadashi wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose but he let his emotions and judgment blind him. He was still thinking of him as "Yokai" and not as the brother who he spent the last fourteen years of his life with. Even without his memory he understood that his brother didn't want to lose him. Hiro managed to look up from his brother's chest and he saw the true sadness that was inside Tadashi. His older brother's eyes had a look of pain, he wasn't crying and yet he could tell. Immediately Hiro felt guilty for allowing his brother to feel like that.

Hiro pulled one of his arms out of Tadashi's grip and slowly placed it on his face. Tadashi snapped out of his trance and saw what Hiro was doing. He saw Hiro's eyes were full of guilt and forgiveness. He felt Hiro's small palm on his cheek, it was warm and familiar.

"I'm not going anywhere Tadashi… please believe me. I didn't mean for this to happen," Hiro said. "I'll stay with you until you remember everything and even after that."

Tadashi couldn't believe what Hiro was saying even after all that had happened between the two Hiro still could forgive him. He felt his heart hurt with that familiar sting. Hiro was truly a good person. He placed a hand over Hiro's and leaned his face into it.

"Thank you."

Hiro smiled; maybe there was hope for the both of them even in a situation like this. Suddenly a low grumble was heard; Hiro felt his face redden with embarrassment. Tadashi had a puzzled look on his face then a same sound was heard again. Hiro turned around and hugged himself. Tadashi didn't know what was going on until the grumble repeated, he traced the sound coming from… Hiro's stomach. Hiro was hungry and his stomach was putting an emphasis on it. Tadashi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Are you hungry?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro didn't reply at first but it felt like his stomach was going to punch him if he didn't answer. Hiro slowly nodded his head but he didn't turn around. Tadashi stood up and walked back to the cell door, it was then that Hiro turned to him. Tadashi pulled out the key and unlocked it, once he was outside he closed the door. Hiro was afraid that he would lock it again but he didn't say anything. However, he was surprise once he saw Tadashi left it that way and put the key back in its place. He didn't lock the door! Hiro just sat on the bed and watched his every move, he saw Tadashi go into a small office and he was in there for about two minutes for coming back. In one hand he had a plate holding something and in the other was a bottle of water. He entered the cell again with the objects at hand.

"Here," Tadashi stated.

Tadashi presented Hiro with a plate with two ham and cheese sandwiches. Hiro's mouth started to drool and he accepted he food being offered to him. After all that had happened he had forgotten about his appetite. He munched on the first sandwich, ignoring the fact that Tadashi was watching him. Tadashi just sat there next to the boy and was observing his every movement. For some reason he found this fascinating… it confused him so much. Hiro started to eat the other sandwich while taking a sip of water every now and then.

Hiro was done with his meal in a matter of minutes; he took the moment to enjoy the quiet and peacefulness of his environment. He then noticed that Tadashi was watching him.

"What?" he asked.

Tadashi then placed a hand next to Hiro's mouth; he felt Tadashi rubbed that spot a little before letting go.

"You had some crumbs on your face," Tadashi said.

Hiro let out a small chuckle once he heard what Tadashi just did; Tadashi just gave him a confused look. Hiro couldn't stop chuckling since it brought up memories of the past… the past he shared with Tadashi. He turned back to his older brother and rubbed his hands through his messy hair.

"You use to do that all the time… when we were little," Hiro stated.

Tadashi felt his head start to ache, a memory of toddler Hiro eating spaghetti came to him.

" _Dashi stop it!"_

" _Hiro you need to eat more carefully. You make a mess no matter what your food is."_

" _Do not!"_

" _Do to!"_

" _Do not!"_

" _Do to you little bonehead."_

Tadashi placed his hand on his neck and started to rub it a little.

"Spaghetti…" Tadashi quietly said.

"What?" Hiro questioned.

"Spaghetti… you always made a mess no matter what you ate," Tadashi replied.

"You… you remember," Hiro said. "You can remember something!"

"Just when something reminds me of a memory. My starts to hurt when that happens, that's how I know you're a part of my past. I just seem to figure out why though."

"That's because…" Hiro started.

Hiro didn't finish his sentence since he bowed his head in shame, he feared that Tadashi wouldn't believe him if he told him about their relationship. Tadashi saw that Hiro was about to answer his previous statement and quickly cupped Hiro's chin. He made the boy look him directly in the eyes.

"What were you going to say just now?"

"Nothing… it's nothing."

"Hiro," Tadashi said seriously.

The younger brother felt himself winch at Tadashi's tone. There it was again… just like before. He tried to pry Tadashi's hand off his chin but it wasn't successful. Tadashi was just as stubborn as ever in Hiro's eyes.

"Please Hiro," Tadashi pleaded. "I need to know."

"But what if you don't believe me?"

"Hiro at this point I'll believe just about anything concerning you," Tadashi replied. "Please this involves me."

Hiro nodded his head slowly and faced his older brother; he had a serious look as he prepared to tell the Tadashi the cold hard truth about his life… about their lives.

"Tadashi Hamada… you are the reason why I don't want to give up on anything anymore," Hiro calm stated. "My big brother."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Two days had passed since Hiro had told Tadashi of their relationship, ever since then he's barley come out of the office. There Hiro sat in his cell with his arms hugging his legs; he was worried about his older brother. The only time he came out was after Hiro fell asleep and each morning there would be a tray of two sandwiches and some water waiting for him. Hiro was beginning to wonder if he made mistake in telling Tadashi the truth… but he wanted to know… he was practically begging Hiro to tell him. Did he still want to know after that though?

"Oh Tadashi, I wish we could go back to the way it was before," Hiro said to himself.

Meanwhile, in the office Tadashi sat in a chair with his hands clutching his head. He was experiencing horrible headaches after Hiro's revelation about him. He was Hiro's older brother! That certainly explained a lot but still Tadashi couldn't help but feel like there was something he didn't want to remember. Like there was something horrible hidden within his forgotten memories. Something about fire!

"Calm down, calm down," Tadashi reassured himself. "You're here… nothing can hurt you here. And nothing can hurt Hiro here either. Expect… Callaghan!"

While the portal wouldn't be done for another week and a half the thought of that liar coming anywhere near him and Hiro sent shivers down his spine. He knew that man was hiding something from him and now he knew what it was. He never told him about Hiro, he never told him that he had a little brother. Not to mention the fact that he lied to him about his name.

"There's no need to worry though, now that I have Hiro i can finally learn what really happened to me. I can find out what else that liar hid from me!"

Tadashi knew he couldn't stay hidden in this office forever; he had to know more about his past. He had to talk to Hiro again and this time he wouldn't run away from the truth. He had to face it even if it would hurt him. He made his decision and opened the office door to leave. He saw Hiro was hugging his legs and was staring at the ground. When he heard the door open Hiro's form perked up and his expression was filled with shock once he saw his older brother.

"Ta-Tadashi… you're back," Hiro said quietly.

"Yes, and I want you to tell me about my past… little brother."

Hiro felt his heart skip a beat once he heard Tadashi say that, it had been so long. Tadashi walked to the cell and used the keys to open the lock. He sat next to Hiro and draped an arm over his shoulders. Hiro didn't reject it and pulled himself closer to his older brother.

"Are… are you sure you want to do this?" Hiro asked. "I mean… when I first told you that you were my older brother you locked yourself in that office for two days."

"That was immature of me I will admit but that still doesn't change my mind… I want to know everything."

"Everything. You mean from the beginning?"

"Yes, from the beginning."

"Okay well get comfy cause we're going to be here for a long time," Hiro said.

"I can live with that," Tadashi replied with a smirk.

"Well as I stated before your name is Tadashi Hamada and you are my older brother by four years. We've lived in San Fransokyo all of our lives, we lived with our parents first… until… until…"

"Until what?"

Hiro had a sad look in his eyes, he remembered his parents. People always said that Tadashi took after their father right down to the littlest detail while he had his mother's facial features but his father's hair and eye color. The same as his brother. He didn't have many memories with them but the ones he did he treasured dearly. And now his brother forgot about them… the one with the most memories with them had forgotten. It was like their parents didn't even exist in the first place now. Tadashi saw Hiro's discomfort and rubbed his back a little.

"Hiro," Tadashi addressed. "Until what?"

"Until the accident," he replied. "One day they left us with our Aunt Cass so they could run errands… it was raining… and they got into a car accident."

The headaches returned and Tadashi gripped his head. Hiro stopped talking and turned his attention to his brother.

"Tadashi! Are you okay?"

Tadashi didn't answer; a memory was playing in his head at the moment.

" _Dashi we are Mommy and Daddy?"_

" _They're running errands Hiro; they'll be back in an hour."_

" _Okay."_

" _Aunt Cass what's wrong?"_

" _Your parents… they're gone."_

" _Gone? What do you mean by that?"_

" _They're gone Tadashi! They were in an accident… they didn't make it!"_

" _Dashi where's Mommy and Daddy?"_

" _Hiro… Mom and Dad… can't be with us anymore."_

" _What? Why? I want Mommy and Daddy! Where's Mommy and Daddy"_

" _Shhhh, I'm so sorry little brother, I'm so sorry."_

Hiro held onto Tadashi's hand, he placed his other hand over Tadashi's forehead.

"Tadashi, it's alright… you're just trying to remember."

Tadashi's headache stopped but he knew he would have another one soon enough since Hiro would tell him more about their past.

"That hour quickly turned into two… then three," Tadashi said. "You were so small back then."

"Yeah… Aunt Cass couldn't stop crying when she got that phone call… we couldn't stop crying either. The funeral wasn't any easier."

"Aunt Cass…" Tadashi repeated.

"She's our father's younger sister, she got custody of us after our parents died. She's been the closest thing to a mother to us… we live in her house which is also a café."

Another memory flashed in Tadashi's mind only this time the headache wasn't as painful. To him that was a good sign, maybe the more he remembered the less pain he would be in. Images of pastries, messy tables and clothes covered with sweets played like a video tape in his mind. He remembered the smell of freshly cooked desserts, the bitterness of the coffee and the sounds of his brother's laughter as they were fighting over the last donut. He smiled at the memory.

"Are you starting to remember more?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, your memories are helping bring back mine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Then there's Mochi, our pet cat."

"The one you put rocket boots on?" Tadashi questioned.

"Hey you remember that too! And for the record I was bored," Hiro said as he pouted.

"And for the record I was about to fall asleep until the racket woke me up," Tadashi corrected.

His headache was minor at the moment he was recalling of these memories. He was enjoying this time with Hiro though. He was just glad that his memories were coming back to him; he wanted to know so much more. Callaghan really wasn't necessary anymore. As soon as his plan was complete he would leave and he would take Hiro with him as well. Where? He didn't know yet but hopefully he would have his entire memory by the time this was over. There was no need to rush though since he had a week and a half to get it back. He ruffled Hiro's hair.

"You were such a troublemaker," he said.

"Sounds like nothing's changed then," Hiro replied. "But you were always Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

"Oh was I?" Tadashi questioned with an evil smirk.

He did gain another memory right now as well relating to that rocket boot fiasco, something he hadn't announced yet. His hands turned into claws and Hiro had a nervous look on his face, the younger brother started to scoot backwards only to be stopped by the cell. He had a feeling he knew what Tadashi just remembered right now. He was going to do the same thing he did when he made those rocket boots that woke him up.

"Come here Hiro," Tadashi said teasingly.

"No way! It's nice and safe over here so back off!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Hiro tried to run pass Tadashi only for him to be grabbed by his arm and pulled by to his older brother. Tadashi's fingers made their way to his ribs and he started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha Tadadadashi stop!" Hiro laughed.

"No way you little monster!" Tadashi replied jokingly.

"Why do you hahahahahaha have to be so weird?"

"You love it admit it."

"Ne-never hahahahahaha."

Tadashi kept tickling his little brother until Hiro's face turned red. He stopped and Hiro went limp in his arms, he was gasping for air.

"That was so not fair!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Sounds like someone wants to go for another round," Tadashi said while moving his fingers close to Hiro again.

Hiro scooted away quickly and Tadashi let out a chuckle. Just watching his brother made Hiro happy, he saw how much he was changing back into the Tadashi he knew before the fire.

"Well I will admit this is much better than getting spanked by you," Hiro remarked. "I still can't believe you did that even without your memory."

Tadashi just smiled but he did feel guilty about how he handled that situation, he scooted closer to Hiro and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry for that," Tadashi said.

"You use to do that too after you punished me," Hiro replied. "You always apologized while rubbing my back and hair. I guess what the mind forgets the heart will remember."

"I guess old habits die hard huh little bro?"

"You may have a point there big bro."

They laughed at the conservation they were having, Hiro was getting his brother back while Tadashi was getting his memory back. All seemed to be well at the moment, they hoped this peace would last a little bit longer.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

There Tadashi laid with his younger brother on the bed; Hiro had fallen asleep about an hour ago. He was awake and he just stared at the young one as he slept while occasionally stroking his hair. He had learned a lot from Hiro today: he learned about his name, his family, his relationship to Hiro and some of their childhood moments. He let out a content smile.

"I'm slowly remembering who I was… who I am," he whispered to himself.

The moonlight was piercing through the broken windows that surrounded the warehouse and the stars were scattered throughout the sky. The day passed by quickly it seemed, all the brothers did was talk. Hiro soon grew tired and fell asleep on the bed with Tadashi joining him. He was kept awake by his new found memories.

"What other things am I going to remember?"

Memories played over and over in his head; he couldn't seem to stop them. Not that he was complaining, it wasn't long ago when he was walking around with no idea who he was. He didn't want these moments with his brother to end… it didn't have to though! They were brothers and they had a reason to stay together. But the thought of Callaghan changed his mood; he knew what the man was capable of. He understood what would happen if he didn't comply with his plan and if the man discovered that he was keeping a secret from him. Hiro would be in danger! He wouldn't allow that to happen, no one would take him away from his brother ever again!

Hiro stirred a little before moving closer to his brother, Tadashi held onto his tightly and let out a sigh. He began to close his eyes and waited for sleep to welcome him. The brothers slept together in the unlocked cell, not letting the world around them affect their happiness.

The younger brother's face was twisted into a look of distress, he was having a nightmare! This one was different from the others though. He was surrounded by darkness but his brother was standing in front of him. He tried to move to him only to discover that he was frozen, he wanted to scream for Tadashi but his voice was silent. Tadashi just stood there with a blank look on his face until the darkness started to shift its shape The darkness turned into a figure but Hiro couldn't see who it was but for some reason he felt like he had seen that darkness somewhere before. Once he saw the darkness curl around his older brother that's when he tried to scream again but nothing came out, he was helpless as he watched his brother being consumed by the darkness. Tears leaked out his eyes and he fought against his frozen body to move. It was too late though as Tadashi was complete devoured by the darkness, he was gone! That's when Hiro's voice started to work again; he let out a powerful scream.

"Tadashi!" Hiro screamed.

His eyes were still closed as Tadashi woke up, Hiro started to kick and hit the area around him. He didn't realize that his brother had wrapped him in a tight embrace, he continued to struggled. His breathing increased and sweat traveled down his face.

"Hiro! Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Wake up Hiro! You're dreaming, it's just a dream!"

Hiro heard his brother's voice calling out to him; he thought he was still dreaming. However, the embrace he was in felt so real.

"Hiro open your eyes it's me… Tadashi!"

Suddenly Hiro stopped struggling and his body became relaxed. Tadashi began to stroke Hiro's cheek a little as tears escaped his closed eyes. That's when his brown eyes opened to meet another pair of brown eyes that looked so much like his own.

"Ta-Tadashi!" Hiro gasped.

"Hiro are you okay?"

Tadashi's head started to hurt again but the pain was minor compared to the pain he felt when he looked into Hiro's tear filled eyes. A memory came flooding back to him, images of Hiro dressed in his pajamas standing at the foot of his bed appeared.

" _Tadashi… I'm fine. It was just a dream!"_

" _You a nightmare."_

" _Stop worrying so much."_

" _Well sorry if I worry when my brother has a nightmare so bad that he starts to cry in his sleep."_

" _I didn't cry!"_

" _Then what are those streams of water running down your face from then?"_

" _Don't worry about it! I'm fine… I know what's real and what's not."_

" _I know but still… I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whenever you have a nightmare don't hesitate to come to me. Okay?"_

" _Geez Tadashi you can be so cheesy at times. You're such a mother hen!"_

" _As your older brother it's my job to embarrass you from time to time."_

" _I'd like to see that job contract; maybe it has your limitations listed on there too."_

" _Alright Hiro now you've asked for it!"_

" _Hahahahaha Tadashi hahahaha stop hahahahahaha you're being so hahahahaha immature right now!"_

" _All for you little brother!"_

If it weren't for the current situation he was in front now Tadashi would have laughed at that memory. Instead he kept his focus on his terrified little brother.

"Hiro… I'm here, it's okay."

"Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Tadashi!"

That seemed to be the only thing Hiro was capable of saying at the moment. He knew he had a nightmare but after believing that his brother was dead a while back he wasn't taking any chances. He learned not to get his hopes up but to his relief what he held in his arms was real. His brother was real and this was not a dream. Tadashi was surprised at first from Hiro's sudden reaction but he quickly returned the sudden display of affection. Hiro didn't care if he looked weak at the moment, all that mattered was that his brother was alive and he was here with him. Tadashi began to pat his back in a comforting matter.

"Tadashi! You're… you're here!"

"Of course I am."

"You… were… in darkness… you disappeared!"

"It was just a dream Hiro, I'm not going anywhere. Now that you're here I have a reason to keep going."

Hiro started to calm down; his brother's soothing voice always had that effect on him. Tadashi continued to reassure his brother for a few more minutes until Hiro slowly let go of him.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Hiro suddenly said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You had a nightmare, that can't be helped."

"But still… I woke you up."

"Hiro if anyone should be apologizing at this point it should be me."

"You don't need to apologize-"

"Yes I do," Tadashi interrupted. "I'm the guilty one here. I forgot about you and about my previous life. I'm the one who's had to get his hands dirty. I'm the one who hurt your friends. I'm the one who hurt you too… I gave you a syringe to knock you out, I spanked you out of a misunderstanding and I… kidnapped you."

Hiro felt his heart break at the sound of sorrow in his brother's voice, it may surprise Tadashi but he didn't blame him for all of those things. He knew Tadashi! He placed his hands on Tadashi's face and stared straight into his eyes.

"None of those things is your fault Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed. "You're trying to remember everything you can about your life. You're doing that because you want to know who you are, you want to remember. Just like how I want to stay beside you through it all. You never gave up on me, now it's my turn to never give up on you!"

Tadashi's eyes widen at the words Hiro used to him. He remembered those words.

" _I got nothing! I'm never getting in now!"_

" _Hey! I'm not giving up on you."_

Tadashi wrapped Hiro in another embrace and Hiro didn't struggle. Tadashi wanted to cry so much right now but he was afraid to. He was the older brother and it was his duty to be the strong one.

"You can cry too you know," Hiro said. "I know it's not easy right now but we can get through this together! I just know it."

The tears didn't stop after that, Hiro allowed Tadashi to cry over his shoulder. He knew Tadashi wouldn't want him to see him in such a state but he was glad to see that his older brother wasn't holding it in. He could feel his shoulder becoming damp from the endless rivers of tears but he ignored it and let out several tears of his own. The brother fell asleep again, they cried until they tired themselves out. This time there were no nightmares of any kind.

The night passed and soon sunlight pierced through the windows and shined right on the brother's faces, Hiro rubbed his eyes before waking up. Tadashi did the same thing, both of the brothers stretched before turning to the other.

"Good morning bonehead," Tadashi greeted.

"Good morning nerd," Hiro responded. "So what should we talk about today?"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **I'm back everyone; it feels great to finally get another chapter out there to you all.**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. *bows head in apology***

"That's the kind of people your friends are," Hiro said.

"You think they'll be able to forgive me for all I've done at this point?" Tadashi asked.

"I know they will," Hiro said. "But it was shocking to find that you were alive all this time."

"I bet it was… but there are so many other questions I have concerning that."

The brothers sat on the ground as Hiro talked more about Tadashi's past, the week was over and now they were on the second week. Callaghan's deadline! Over the last days Tadashi had learned more about his life: his childhood with his parents, brother and aunt, his school life, his friends from college and about his school. Hiro had yet to tell him about the incident that caused his supposed "death" and Tadashi had yet to tell Hiro about Callaghan, his "employer." Both purposefully were saving that for last just because they were afraid of worrying or hurting the other. Little did they know that both were connected.

"Hiro I know this isn't an easy question but why did you think I was dead?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro stopped talking and looked away from his older brother. Did he really what to tell him about the fire or about how everyone was in morning for a long time? He would also have to tell him about his professor's death, the professor who he looked up to and admired as a father figure. That would hurt him!

"Tadashi… it's kind of complicated. I mean… it's not something I like to remember."

"But I need to remember Hiro, all I know is a fire happened and I woke up in another place with my name supposedly being Yokai."

"I know but… the thing is I'm not entirely sure how you survived either. The building exploded!"

"It exploded?"

"Yes, I don't know how you managed to escape without any injuries… unless… you used my microbots!"

"Your microbots?" Tadashi repeated. "The microbots are yours?"

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed. "Don't you remember? I made them for the showcase at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

"Showcase…" Tadashi whispered.

A minor headache hit him, he remembered. Hiro wanted to get into his college and he got accepted! He got accepted thanks to the microbots he presented! But then why did Callaghan have them? So many questions and confusion ran through his mind. And that's when…

"The fire…" Tadashi mumbled.

"Yes that's when the fire happened… after the showcase… you… you…" Hiro couldn't finish since it was too painful to think about again.

"Hiro what happened?" Tadashi said as he grabbed onto his shoulders.

"You… you ran into the fire!" Hiro exclaimed.

Hiro started to punch Tadashi on his chest, they didn't hurt but Hiro didn't care. He remembered how stupid it was of Tadashi to run into something like that without the proper gear or experience. Tadashi wasn't a firefighter or anything of the sort and look what happened! He knew that was just Tadashi's personality but that didn't make it hurt any less after his "death."

"You idiot! You ran into the fire!" Hiro cried.

"I did… didn't I?" Tadashi questioned with guilt in his voice.

"Yes! You did!" Hiro yelled while continuing to punch Tadashi's chest.

" _Someone has to help!"_

He remembered that those were the last words he said to Hiro before he ran into that burning building. He left Hiro behind! Why? Why did he do it? Who was in the building? Who was it?

"Hiro," Tadashi said as he grabbed Hiro's hands.

Hiro stopped punching his chest and scooted backward, he bent his head down. He didn't dare look at Tadashi at the moment. Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes and he allowed them to. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I am so sorry Hiro," Tadashi said with sincerity. "I was so stupid to something like that."

"Yes… yes you were," Hiro quietly said.

He still wasn't looking at Tadashi. He sniffled a little; he didn't bother to wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry," Tadashi said as he leaned closer to his little brother.

Tadashi brushed away Hiro's bangs and got a good look at his eyes. Hiro looked up at his beloved older brother.

"You don't know what I went through during that time… or anyone else for that matter," Hiro said. "I lost Mom and Dad… then I lost you."

"You're right I can't imagine the pain you went through but I'm here now… we will work pass this together," Tadashi said he wiped away Hiro's tears.

Hiro sniffled some more before calming down, he reminded himself that his brother was still alive and was right in front of him. Tadashi was alive! They could go back home once this was over… they would talk more about the past as well as the future… they would invent stuff together… they would grow up together. He had the chance to be with his older brother again and this time he wouldn't let him leave his side. Not again!

"You're such an idiot," Hiro said as he placed his head on Tadashi's chest. "And a nerd."

Tadashi chuckled a little before wrapping Hiro in a strong embrace as if he was afraid that something else would take him away from his brother. He never wanted something like that to happen ever again. Look what happened as a result… he lost his memory… and Hiro lost a brother. The world lost Tadashi Hamada. But what would make him leave his younger brother behind? What made him got into that building? Why couldn't he remember that part? Why was he afraid to remember?

"And you're a knucklehead and a bonehead," Tadashi replied.

"Yeah but I'm the cute one this sibling duo," Hiro responded with a smirk on his face.

"Says who?" Tadashi said reigning shock.

"Says me, myself and I!" Hiro stated.

"Oh yes the three most reliable people on the planet," Tadashi said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not."

The brothers laughed a little at their conversation, Tadashi ruffled his younger brother's hair. Hiro accepted the affection he was receiving. Hiro's thoughts wandered to his friends, he wondered if they told his aunt about the current situation he was in or about Tadashi's survival. He could only imagine the look on his aunt's face if they told her. She probably already ate everything in the café at this point if that was the case. How he desired to go back home with Tadashi… he wanted to so badly. But he had some questions of his own to ask the older sibling. He figured out that Tadashi survived thanks to his microbots but that didn't answer who his "employer" was or how he was related to this situation. Why did he have Tadashi collecting all of that equipment? Why Tadashi of all people? Hiro didn't know why but he was afraid that this "employer" was not someone he cared to meet. The only time he would is if he could punch the guy for keeping his older brother away from his family and friends for this long. He realized that maybe the dark figure in his dreams was that man… maybe just maybe.

"Tadashi," Hiro addressed.

"Yes Hiro?"

"You've been asking a lot of questions to me lately but I think it's time for me to start asking some of my own."

Tadashi only stared at Hiro, what he said was true. After all Hiro had been through it was only reasonable for his questions to be answered as well. Tadashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Ask me anything you want then," Tadashi said.

"Who is your 'employer' and what does he need with all of that stuff you got from that island?"

"Well… um… you see he said that there is a project he has been working on for a while now and in order to complete it he needed several more supplies. Which is why he sent me on those missions."

Hiro recalled the times he ran into Tadashi while he was under the name Yokai.

"Project?"

"Yes, it's a portal."

"From the video?"

"If you mean the one from the video you and the others saw then yes."

"What for?"

"He wants to get revenge on someone who wronged him in the past, Alistair Krei."

"Alistair Krei! He was the one who we thought you were."

"Yeah and I can see why you all thought that… after all he took an interest in your microbots at the showcase."

Tadashi recalled that night and how he didn't trust the man after he tried to steal one of Hiro's microbots.

"Who is he?" Hiro finally asked.

"He is-"

Tadashi didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt something hit him, he was tossed to the side like a piece of paper.

"Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

Just then he felt something wrap around him and lift him off the ground, he began to struggle but the grip was tight. Tadashi rubbed his face before turning to see his assailant and as soon as he did he felt his blood turn cold. His heart stopped beating.

Hiro turned to see the person who had him in his grip; his face became filled with shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was supposed to be dead! How?

"Callaghan!" the brother yelled in unison.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"No… no… it can't be!" Hiro gasped. "You're dead! You were in the building!"

"What? Callaghan was in the fire too?" Tadashi questioned.

"No," Callaghan stated calmly. "I had your microbots."

Hiro's eyes widen at the realization that his microbots hadn't only saved his brother but also the man who he thought was a good person. Obviously that was not the case! Everything really didn't make any sense now. He finally saw what was holding him… more microbots and on the side of Callaghan's face was another mask that looked similar to the one Tadashi wore under the name of Yokai.

"I had everything under control… but there was one thing I hadn't planned on," Callaghan said.

Hiro knew what he was talking about or rather _who_ he was talking about. The student named Tadashi Hamada. The one who risked his life to save the dear professor… and died… or so everyone thought. Hiro clutched his hands into fists as he looked at his brother then back to the professor. How dare he allow Tadashi to make such a sacrifice!

"Tadashi," Hiro said while glaring at the man.

"Precisely."

"You… sick monster!" Hiro yelled as he prepared to punch him.

However, more microbots slithered around his arm and twisted it behind his back. Hiro let out a painful scream. Tadashi quickly stood up at the sound of it and ran toward his little brother. While Hiro was off the ground he wasn't high enough to out of Tadashi's reach. The older sibling tried to pry the microbots off Hiro only for it to end up in failure. Hiro's arm was still twisted behind his back but he used his other hand to grab ahold of Tadashi. He never wanted to let go of him again! Not after all they had been through.

"Let him go Callaghan!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"I don't think so Yokai… or should I call you Tadashi at this point?" Callaghan asked.

"His name is and always be Tadashi you betrayer!" Hiro stated. "I can't believe you did this to him! Even after he went into that burning building to save you!"

"That was his mistake!" Callaghan replied.

Tadashi stopped trying to pry the microbots off Hiro once he heard that part of the confrontation happening between them.

"What?" Tadashi questioned. "I… ran into the fire… to save him?"

Hiro stopped talking; he realized what he had just said out loud. He turned to his older brother while still holding onto him.

"Tadashi…" Hiro started. "It's true. We heard Callaghan was still in the building and you went inside to save him… but it was too late… we thought you both were dead."

A major headache hit Tadashi like a stack of bricks; his whole world was shattered in a second. Everything came back to him suddenly… all the missing memories were back in their rightful places. He remembered everything now! He wanted to save Callaghan, the professor who he looked up to like a father figure only to be betrayed.

"I… can't believe it," Tadashi whispered. "You… you lied to me!"

Tadashi was about to do the same thing Hiro tried to do earlier by punching the man but he was once again hit by the microbots. Hiro lost his hold on his brother and Tadashi landed on the floor.

"Like I said it was your mistake," Callaghan said with no care in his voice. "I have worked too hard to let everything go to waste! I'm not going to let some group of misfits stop me!"

"Well that's too bad- wait did you say group of misfits?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes I did, how else do you think I found about Tadashi's little secret? Tadashi knew told me about the superhero group you started or about their last confrontation with him. That's why they thought I was him when they discovered me."

As much as Hiro wanted to smile he held back the urge, his friends were still alright and exposed Callaghan for the two faced scoundrel he was. He struggled some more in the grasp he was in, trying to get out to reach his older brother. Tadashi rubbed the spot on his face where he had been hit before standing up to face his captor.

"So not only did you lie about my identity but you also lied about Hiro and my friends," Tadashi commented.

"I figured it was the only way to get you to cooperate, the fact that you lost your memory also helped with that plan," Callaghan responded. "But now that the portal is almost done and you are aware of who you are I hardly need you anymore."

Tadashi's felt his fear increase as Callaghan prepared to have a wave of microbots crush him; Hiro continued to struggle while reaching out to Tadashi with his good arm.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled.

"Callaghan stop!" voices called out.

The microbots stopped and Callaghan turned to see where the voices were coming from along with Tadashi and Hiro. What they saw was a pleasant surprise but to Callaghan it was merely an annoyance… several annoyances. They came in the form of a superhero group.

"We have managed to locate Hiro and Tadashi," Baymax calmly said. "Along with Professor Callaghan."

"Awesome! We've managed to track down a super villain!" Fred said while jumping in his costume.

"Shut it Fred!" Go Go said. "We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Go Go's right," Wasabi commented. "Callaghan let them go now!"

Callaghan glared at his former students and he released his hold on Hiro's arm which he was thankful for. He rubbed it a little but he was still in the madman's clutch. He gave Tadashi a pleading look, he wanted to escape. Tadashi merely nodded his head before taking out the mask he had hidden in his trench coat. Callaghan was distracted by the group and he placed the mask on his face, he felt the control over his own set of microbots return. He let out an attack and managed to hit the former professor. He landed on the floor but was immediately picked up by his set of microbots; he still had Hiro in his clutch.

"Let go of my brother Callaghan!" Tadashi shouted.

"Hey he knows Hiro is his brother!" Honey Lemon commented. "He's regained his memory!"

"Alright dude!" Fred exclaimed. "Let's help him out!"

The team began to let out their own attacks and Callaghan let out a grunt of annoyance before sending out several waves of microbots. They managed to dodge the attacks and sent more of their own to him. However, Callaghan wasn't in the mood to play fair nor did he have the patience to deal with him at the moment. He placed Hiro in front of him and the attacks suddenly stopped. Tadashi let out gasp at the fact that Callaghan was using Hiro as a shield.

"Let out another attack and you'll just hit the boy!" Callaghan stated. "Can you risk losing your little brother again Tadashi Hamada?"

"You're insane and spineless!" Tadashi replied. "Using a fourteen year old as a shield is so despicable!"

"I don't care what it is… as long as I finish my quest for revenge nothing else matters! Nothing!"

The team couldn't believe it had come to this, their professor… the man who had been so gentle and kind before seemed to have disappeared. They didn't know this man… not anymore! Callaghan started to move backward from the group and Tadashi; he was heading toward the door with Hiro as a shield. Suddenly he hit one of Hiro's nerves and the boy went limp, Tadashi let out a growl at the sight.

"If you even think about stopping me I will see to it that you'll never see Hiro Hamada again," Callaghan said. "Only this time it will be forever."

"Callaghan stop!" Tadashi exclaimed as he ran toward the pair.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Callaghan stated.

Callaghan allowed some of the microbots to wrap around the unconscious Hiro's neck and they hugged it in a tight embrace. Hiro's eyes remained closed as a small trail of blood fell out the corner of his mouth. Tadashi flinched but stopped where he was, he was losing Hiro all over again.

"Stop Callaghan!" Tadashi shouted but he didn't move. "First my memory and now you're taking Hiro!"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to risk your life over mine," Callaghan stated. "Stay out of the way and Hiro will be returned to you… if not then this will be the last time you see him."

With that Callaghan left the building with Hiro as his hostage this time… they quickly took off into another direction. The group of college friends just stood there shocked at what had just happened. Tadashi fell to his knees and punched the floor.

"No!" Tadashi screamed. "No! He took him! He's got my brother!"

Tears streamed down his face and leaked out of his mask, he had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He figured that this is how Hiro must have felt when he went into that blazing inferno. A firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked up to see Baymax suited with red armor.

"You will be alright," Baymax said in his comforting robot voice. "There, there."

He patted Tadashi's shoulder as he said that, the young adult couldn't help but smile at Baymax's actions.

"We will rescue Hiro and stop Professor Callaghan," Baymax reassured.

"Yes… you're right Baymax," Tadashi replied as he stood up. "Thanks… I needed that."

"Um Tadashi?" Honey Lemon spoke up.

Tadashi turned toward his friends.

"Do you… know who we are now?" Wasabi asked.

Tadashi removed the mask from his face and faced his friends. He gave them a gentle smile and nodded his head slowly.

"Wasabi… Honey Lemon… Go Go… Fred… Baymax," he said.

Just then he was tackled by the armor wearing college students, he lost his balance as a result. There they were laying on the floor wrapped in a large embrace with Baymax watching.

"It's good to have you back tough guy," Go Go said as he gently punched his shoulder.

"The old gang is back together… expect…" Fred said sadly. "We don't have the little dude now."

They gained a team member only to lose another; just how long would it last this time?

"We're going to get him back," Tadashi stated firmly. "No one takes my little brother away from me."

"Right!" the group answered in unison.

They stood up from the floor and gathered together.

"But first we need to discuss what our plan is," Go Go added.

"Let's do it," Tadashi replied.

Tadashi turned toward the open door and stared at the outside world. His brother was out there waiting for him… he would not fail… not again!

"Hang on little brother… we're coming to get you," Tadashi whispered.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"Callaghan is going after Alistair Krei," Tadashi stated.

"Yeah we could have guessed that much," Go Go replied. "We took the video with us."

"When?" Tadashi asked.

"After you… you took Hiro we went back to Fred's place, that's where we got the call from Hiro," Wasabi said. "Not long after Hiro's call we were well rested enough to watch the rest of the video."

Tadashi rubbed his neck, he still felt guilty from that time he encountered the superhero team. Honey and Fred placed their hands on each of his shoulders and gripped them firmly. It was their way of saying that it wasn't his fault and that they weren't mad at him. He remembered the reasons why he loved his friends.

"We didn't listen to you though," Fred said. "Even after you warned us… we tried to find you… we weren't successful obviously seeing as how Callaghan got to you first."

"How did you know it was him?" Tadashi questioned.

"We didn't," Honey responded. "Despite watching how upset he got once he saw Abigail disappear into that portal… we thought he was dead… just like you."

"Oh how wrong we were on both occasions," Go Go added. "Anyway the only clue we got to work with was Krei. We thought he was the one who stole Hiro's microbots, we thought he was the masked man and we found you in an abandoned Krei laboratory. It just didn't seem like a coincidence."

"We decided that if we were going to find you and Hiro then we would have to follow Krei's trail. We looked up all the properties owned by Krei," Wasabi said. "Once we did that we narrowed it down to abandoned properties owned by Krei. However, that still left us with a lot of ground to cover so we split up."

"For days we found nothing," Fred added. "That is until Go Go stumbled across the masked man collecting some equipment, she immediately called us. As soon as we got there we tried to talk to you… we tried to get you to say where the little dude was… but… it we didn't know that it wasn't you."

"Once he yelled at us… we recognized that voice almost immediately… we didn't want to believe it… but…" Honey said as he let some tears fall out. "After finding out that you were alive… what choice did we have… why should that come as a shock to us?"

Honey wiped away her tears and Go Go clenched her teeth. The anger boiling inside her was threatening to spill over.

"It was like déjà vu when we knocked that mask off of him," Wasabi said. "He managed to get it back… and that's when we followed him back to here. He led us straight to you and Hiro."

Tadashi let out a sigh after his friends were finished explaining how they got in this current situation.

"Callaghan must have been looking for more equipment to finish the portal he's working on, it should be almost done at this point," Tadashi explained.

"What?" Fred exclaimed. "Callaghan's making a portal?"

"The very same portal you saw in that video," Tadashi added. "He wants revenge on Krei for taking away Abigail. He planned everything from the beginning… expect for me. Me running into that burning building and losing my memory just helped him in an unexpected way. But even as Yokai I never truly forget Hiro… my little brother."

Tadashi bowed his head down; he thought about the family that he had been missing for almost over a month now. He thought about Hiro, his aunt and Mochi. He wondered if his aunt knew about everything that was happening… he doubted that Hiro had ever told her about his secret regarding the team and the masked man.

"Aunt Cass… how is she?" Tadashi asked.

"Your aunt has been suffering from depression caused by an increase in sadness," Baymax pointed out. "I recommend spending time with love ones and talking it out with them."

"She's doing as well as she can be," Honey added. "We didn't tell her anything about you but we told her that Hiro was fine and that he was doing something important… which wasn't really a lie since he was with you during that time. We figured that when you got your memory back you both would go home and explain to her yourselves."

"Then I'm going to make that happen," Tadashi stated as he stood up. "We have to rescue Hiro."

"Yeah but how?" Wasabi questioned. "We don't know where Callaghan is now."

"Yes we do… Callaghan is going to attack Krei at his company. Krei will be holding a ceremony in two days; he's going to unleash the portal there."

"So that's how he going to get his revenge," Fred commented.

"Yes and he will no doubt bring Hiro along too since he'll think I won't try to stop him if he's there with him. That's where he's dead wrong… we have to stop him then and there. That's when we can save Hiro."

"Alright then it's settled," Go Go said. "Let's head back to Fred's place to discuss more there."

The others nodded their heads and Tadashi placed his mask back on, the microbots swarmed around him and lifted him off the ground. Baymax gathered the others into his arms and they took off into the sky. Tadashi followed Baymax; he hoped that his brother was okay.

Meanwhile Callaghan was busy putting the finishing touches on the portal, he had taken the time to make sure every detail had been addressed. His heart rate was increasing as well as his stress levels. Hiro was currently laying on the cold floor with his hands cuffed behind his back, he began to stir as the sounds of machinery filled the air. He noticed how his neck was hurting the most at the most, he wanted to rub it but found that his hands were trapped. He opened his eyes and saw the very man who had betrayed his older brother. He also noticed that Tadashi and the others weren't there anymore; it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to him. He had been kidnapped. Callaghan had managed to separate the brothers once again.

Hiro struggled to sit up and that's when Callaghan noticed he was awake, he made no attempt to bother with him. He was too preoccupied with his work at the moment. Hiro could see that the man wasn't wearing the mask and that the microbots were nowhere in sight.

"Awake I see," Callaghan stated, "I was hoping that you would stay out for a little while longer."

"Well I've always been a stubborn one," Hiro commented. "You've taken me away from my brother this time."

"You Hamadas are such a troublesome duo," Callaghan replied. "You and your brother's weakness comes from the fact that you cannot bear to live without knowing that the other is alright."

"It's called being a family," Hiro rebuffed.

Callaghan suddenly stopped working on the portal once he heard that, he was reminded of painful memories of the past. Memories of Abigail… his beloved daughter.

"I used to be like that too," Callaghan replied. "I used to care about someone just like you and your brother do for each other… but that person was taken away from me. She was taken away from me by Alistair Krei!"

Hiro's eyes widen at Callaghan's reaction, he saw how torn up the man looked over talking about that someone. He had never seen a grown man cry before but that's exactly what Callaghan was doing right now though he didn't seem to realize it. Hiro recalled how his brother talked about why his "employer" was doing this in the first place. He wanted revenge against Alistair Krei... Callaghan wanted revenge. Just like he did when he found out how his brother's supposed death wasn't an accident.

"My Abigail… my daughter," Callaghan cried.

Hiro had no idea what to do; he couldn't do anything at this point. There was no going back now especially when Callaghan had gotten so far. But he could try at least.

"Callaghan you can't do this!" Hiro yelled.

"Shut up! I am not taking orders from the likes of you!" Callaghan shouted. "You haven't known true pain I like have. I lost my wife when my daughter was just a child and then I lost my daughter when she was just blossoming into a successful young woman. While you may have thought that you lost your brother it turns out you didn't… out of the both of us you're the one who got lucky. The one you thought was dead was not!"

Silence filled the air. Callaghan panted a little as he was done shouting at Hiro and Hiro just sat there. Callaghan rubbed the sweat that beaded down his face before turning around to face the portal.

"I must do this… vengeance shall be mine," Callaghan said. "Krei will and must suffer the consequences for his arrogance. If I were you I would get comfortable, you're going to be with me for a little while longer."

Hiro made no attempt to say anything else to the man, what else could he say? He shivered a little at the fact that he probably wouldn't go home any time soon. He missed his brother… he missed Baymax… he missed his aunt… he missed Mochi… he missed his friends. He missed the life he had before. Tears fell down his face and his heart started to ache. Now he knew how Tadashi felt when he lost his memory… when he couldn't be with his family and friends. Oh how it hurt.

"Tadashi, please hurry," Hiro whispered under his breath.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

The superhero group were currently staying at Fred's house, each of them were given their own bedroom along with a bathroom. Fred's butler, Heathcliff, had taken the liberty of ordering new clothes for each of them as they stayed there. Everyone was still sleeping or at least some were sleeping… others were stuck in a thought filled slumber.

It was morning… the sun was still not out but he wasn't fully asleep anyway. He stirred a little and he hugged the empty space next to him hoping that maybe Hiro was still with him and that Callaghan hadn't discovered his secret. However, he had learned a while ago that it wasn't that simple at times. Once he felt nothing he finally opened his eyes and saw the disappointing sight in front of him. Oh how it hurt knowing that his brother wasn't with him now. He had to remember that he would see Hiro soon… at least that's what he was hoping. Callaghan did have use for Hiro though… to act as a shield to prevent him from interfering with his goal.

"Hiro…" he mumbled.

He sat up from the bed and stretched before looking to the side of his bed to see Baymax charging in his container. He started to walk to the bathroom that was in his room. He allowed the cold water to hit his face and he reached for a towel. He wiped away the cooling water and stared at his reflection. What did he see now? Before it was a young adult without a past and with a future full of uncertainty. Now it was a young adult with a past but still with a future full of uncertainty. What would he do after this was all over? How would the future be now? So many things have changed and most of those changes weren't for the better. He almost lost his life in order to save a professor who used a mask to hide his true self from his students… he lost his memory and his past… he lost his brother… again. Why was this all happening?

"Knock knock," a voice called out.

Tadashi turned to the bathroom door to see Go Go still in her pajamas, judging by the way she looked she must have just gotten out of bed like him.

"Hey Go Go," he said quietly.

"Tadashi… you're up early."

"I could say the same to you."

"Guess we both couldn't get any sleep," Go Go replied.

"Yeah I guess so."

The older Hamada placed the towel back in its place before walking back to the room with Go Go following him. He sat on the bed and Go Go sat next to him. There was a moment of silence between the two college students.

"You should get as much sleep as you can," Go Go finally said. "You're going to need it when we face off against Callaghan."

"I'll sleep when Hiro is with me again," Tadashi responded.

Go Go let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's not your fault you know," Go Go stated.

"Go Go," Tadashi addressed. "My brother is in this situation because I choose to go into that burning building… my choice has hurt so all of you… I thought I was doing the right thing but apparently there is no such thing as that!"

Tadashi stood up from the bed and clutched his hands into fists. Tears of frustration threatened to spill down his face. Go Go could see the pain Tadashi was going through along with the guilt… as strange as it sounded she could actually see Hiro as she stared at Tadashi. The two brothers had more in common that people thought.

"I can't believe I fell for Callaghan's trick not just one time but two times! I'm such an idiot and now because of me my brother is in that madman's clutches!" Tadashi shouted. "What… what would my parents think of me now?"

After his parents died he made a promise to take care of Hiro along with his aunt. He could only imagine how disappointed they were with him at the moment. Tears ran down his face as he fell onto his knees. Go Go couldn't take it any longer so she hugged him from behind, her arms wrapping around him as tightly as they could. The sudden action had taken Tadashi by surprise but he didn't attempt to get out of Go Go's embrace.

"Tadashi Hamada," Go Go addressed. "Don't you ever say such things about yourself ever again!"

Tadashi's eyes widen at her statement, he remained silent.

"Hiro went through the same things as you. After you're funeral you wouldn't stop blaming himself, he kept thinking that if he had tried harder to stop you that you wouldn't' have ran into the building. He blamed himself because he thought that it was because of him that all of us were at the college. That all of that happened because he wanted to go the same school as you."

Tadashi let out a small gasp at the new discoveries about his little brother; he couldn't believe that Hiro went through such emotions during his absence.

"I wouldn't hear it from him Tadashi so I don't want to hear it from you. You brothers love each other but you can't help that and there's nothing wrong with that either," Go Go added. "As for your parents, I'm sure they're just as proud of you as they were before. They're proud of both of you."

"How can you be so sure?" Tadashi quickly asked. "I choose Callaghan over Hiro and look what happened!"

"But that's just you Tadashi."

The older Hamada brother turned around to look at Go Go. She gave him a gentle smile in response.

"What do you mean by that?" Tadashi questioned.

"I mean that it wouldn't have mattered who was in that building… yes you knew it was Callaghan but that wouldn't have mattered… had you heard that it was anyone in that building you would have gone into it. You're a very caring and kind individual Tadashi… it's like a natural response for you to do something like that," Go Go explained. "Hiro knows that too. When you were all Hiro talked about when he was with us was how brave and selfless you were. He also said that your personality and spirit inspired our superhero group."

Go Go tightened her arms around Tadashi, she recalled the times where Hiro had talked about Tadashi after his supposed death. She remembered how dedicated he was to his brother and how his love for him was still alive and well. Tadashi gently placed hands his hands over hers, the tears had stopped flowing by now.

"We're going to save Hiro and you two are going to go home and give your aunt the biggest hug you can muster. After that you'll tell them both just how much they mean to you and that you'll never leave them again," Go Go stated. "And that's not a suggestion Hamada… that's an order."

"Yes ma'am Commander Go Go," Tadashi jokingly replied. "How do you think my aunt is going to reach to all of this when it explain it to her though?"

"She'll most likely raid the donut case then move onto the other sweets she has in her café. Then she'll grab you both by the ears until she leads you to your room only for her to tell you both that you're grounded for the rest of the year or until you're married."

"Oddly specific," Tadashi commented.

Go Go had heard numerous stories about Cass Hamada from both of the Hamada brother, from her fondness for her cat Mochi to her stress eating habits to her love of old horror movies.

"But she'll give you both hugs and shower you with as many kisses as she can give you. Then she'll tell you just how much she loves you both."

"Well I like the fact that it has a happy ending although I could do without the ear pulling and grounding parts."

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be happy enough with the fact that both of you are alive and still there for her," Go Go said.

Tadashi merely nodded his head and Go Go finally let go of him from her embrace. Both of the college students stood up.

"Thanks Go Go I really needed that," Tadashi said.

"No problem Hamada," Go Go said as she lightly punched him in the arm. "Everything's going to be fine you'll see."

"I hope so."

Go Go just smiled and she took her leave, Tadashi stood there for a couple of seconds before laying back on the bed. He placed his hands underneath his head and stared at the ceiling above him.

"Hiro wherever you are right now don't lose hope… because I'm going to save you then we'll go home… together," Tadashi stated. "I'm not giving up on you."

In another area there laid a fourteen year old boy, he stared at the ceiling of the room he had been placed in. His arms and legs at him chained to the floor as a way to prevent him from trying anything. He wondered how his brother and friends were doing at the moment as the sounds of drilling and pounding filled the air.

"Tadashi wherever you are I know you can do it. You'll find a way to beat Callaghan while saving all of us," Hiro whispered. "Then we can go home… together. I'm not giving up on you."

The day of Krei's ceremony was just around the corner… could the brothers take down the very man who had changed their lives? They were about to find out soon enough.

 **The showdown will begin soon and everything is about to get crazier!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Today was the day… everything had fallen into place by now. Callaghan had finished the portal and now it was time to take it where Krei was. He ordered the microbots to take each halve of the portal while he collected one more thing from the other room.

Hiro stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttered open when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and quickly sat up; he already knew who it was. After all there was no more there but him and his captor. The same man who took his brother away from him and him away from his brother. He held his hands close to him as the door opened. Callaghan stepped in with a key in his hand. He walked closer to the boy while Hiro gave him a glare as he did so.

"Don't look at me like that; you got yourself into this mess. You should have left everything alone," Callaghan commented as he kneeled to Hiro's height.

"Don't put this on me Callaghan, you shouldn't have set the fire and stolen my microbots in the first place. I never would have started that investigation to see what happened to my brother if you hadn't done so nor would I have created the team," Hiro rebuffed.

Callaghan growled a little once he heard Hiro's response, he wanted nothing more than to slap the fourteen year old but he remembered why he needed him. Hiro was a way to prevent Tadashi and the others from interfering with his plans. He shook his head several times before he brought the key to Hiro's restraints. Hiro merely allowed Callaghan to release him from the painful chains. Once they were off Hiro rubbed his wrists and his ankles.

"As much as I would like to silence your running mouth I'm afraid I have some other business to attend to. Business that concerns a man named Alistair Krei," Callaghan stated as he stood up. "And you're coming with me."

With a snap of his fingers some of the microbots wrapped themselves around Hiro; his arms were pinned to his sides as a result. He struggled a little before he was lifted off the ground, Callaghan made the microbots wrap tighter around him. Hiro gasped a little due to the sudden action.

"Stop struggling or else," Callaghan threatened.

Hiro had no choice but to listen to his captor, he didn't think he could stand being squished any more than he already was. All he could do was glare at the man who held him captive, he wished his brother and friends were here right now. Suddenly waves of microbots swam around Callaghan and lifted him off the ground as well. They traveled out of the building and to their destination: Krei Tech. Hiro just closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to leak out of them. He was thankful that Callaghan wasn't paying any attention to him; he didn't want the man to see him in his moment of weakness.

"Tadashi…" Hiro whispered to himself.

At Fred's mansion the team was getting ready for their mission; as soon as they woke up they changed into their suits. They had even taken the liberty to make a suit for Tadashi, he decided that he wanted to fight as a member of the team rather than wearing the lie he had been provided with by Callaghan or with the microbots he had stolen from Hiro. It looked almost identical to Hiro's only the pants were longer and had more armor covering it. It was also a silver color with streaks of gray. Tadashi would also be the one to ride with Baymax. They were ready!

"Let's get on with it," Tadashi said as he placed his helmet on.

"Let's do it!" Fred exclaimed.

They all nodded their heads and allowed for Baymax to carry them to their destination. Without another word the robot took off into the sky with his passengers in tow. Tadashi only hoped that they were able to make it in time.

"Okay everyone, the plan is to stop Callaghan from completing his plan for revenge and to save Hiro while doing so. No harm must come to Hiro or the other people who are attending the ceremony even Krei," Tadashi stated.

"Got it Tadashi," the others said in unison.

"I recommended everyone to stay out of harm's way by avoiding Callaghan's microbots," Baymax commented.

"I think that goes without saying big guy," Go Go replied. "But good advice nonetheless."

The robot continued to fly to Krei Tech, Tadashi thought about his creation as he did so. He saw how Baymax had gone from a simple health care companion to an armored superhero. He realized that Baymax was not only his creation but Hiro's as well now. Both of the brothers had created the Baymax they knew today: strong, loyal, courageous and kind. That was their creation. After all of this was over Tadashi reminded himself to tell Hiro just how proud he was of him. He didn't give up so he wasn't going to give up either.

"We're coming Hiro," Tadashi whispered to himself. "Be strong little brother because I'm not giving up on you."

Callaghan was approaching the building; his face was burning with rage as the figure of Krei appeared before him. He watched as the man stand proudly before the people, the audacity of it all! How dare a man like that continued to exist while his daughter was lost forever due to his pride. He could hear Krei making his speech on the accomplishments Krei Tech had made as well the hardships they had to overcome to get where they were today. Callaghan clutched his fists tighter every time a word left Krei's mouth.

Hiro watched and heard Krei's speech as well, he will admit that he didn't really like the guy and his morals were somewhat questionable but at the same time this was wrong. What Callaghan was doing was wrong… then again it wasn't that long ago that he was planning on doing the exact same thing to the person who took his brother from him and the world. He could've turned into Callaghan… he shuddered at the thought. Had he not found out that Tadashi was really Yokai what would he have done? What if Tadashi really had died in the fire? What if it was Callaghan who Yokai the entire time? What would he have done? He couldn't turned into something that his brother would never agree with even if he was dead he would have never agreed with Hiro taking revenge in the same drastic measures as Callaghan.

"But those setbacks have made us stronger and they have put us one step closer on the path to a bright future!" Krei cheered.

Just as soon as he finished saying that Hiro felt the grip Callaghan had on him tightened. Hiro winced as he did so and struggled a little more. Hiro guessed that Krei had said the wrong thing and his assumption was proven to be correct as the microbots started to work their way to Krei. Callaghan made himself known to the audience and Alistair Krei.

"Setbacks?" Callaghan yelled in anger.

Everyone turned to see the source of that comment and what they saw scared them. The people started to gasp and cry out in terror, they started to run away from Callaghan even Krei. However, Callaghan managed to grab Krei using the microbots while keeping his grip on Hiro. Hiro could only watch in horror as Callaghan's plan was being set into motion. He wished he wasn't confined at the moment then maybe he could do something. He felt so useless and powerless!

Callaghan brought Krei to his face while he kept Hiro behind his back; he allowed the mask to reveal who he was. The look on Krei's face was one filled with shock once he saw who had him captive.

"Was my daughter a setback?" Callaghan asked.

"Callaghan…" Krei stated.

Callaghan circled Krei like a vulture did to its prey just before it made its move to attack.

"Your daughter… that… that was an accident," Krei stuttered.

"No!" Callaghan shouted. "You _knew_ it was unsafe, my daughter is gone because of your arrogance and your foolish pride!"

That's when the microbots started to bring forth the pieces of the portal, Krei immediately recognized the machinery.

"W-what are you doing?" Krei questioned.

"I lost everything once you sent Abigail into that machine," Callaghan stated. "Now I going to take everything from you."

Hiro looked up to see that the pieces were coming together, they connected!

"No! Callaghan you can't!" Krei yelled.

Once the pieces were brought together everything around them started to fly into the portal. Hiro saw the power the machine held as he could feel the strong force tugging at everything in sight.

"You're going to watch everything you work for disappear," Callaghan stated. "Then it's your turn!"

"Callaghan! This is insane!" Hiro finally spoke up.

"Be quiet you insolent little brat! Or else I allow you to go into that portal as well!"

Hiro couldn't believe that the man in front of him was the same man his older brother had looked up to at one moment. That same man who had a gentle smile and wanted his students to succeed seemed to have disappeared.

"Professor Callaghan!" a familiar voice yelled.

Hiro perked up once he recognized that voice, it could only belong to one person. He turned around as did Callaghan. There they saw the superhero group with a new member, none other than Tadashi Hamada. Dressed in different attire but still the same person only this time he had all of his memories. Tadashi took off his helmet and was greeted by the sight of his younger brother, Callaghan and Krei.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cheered.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted with a look of relief on his face. "Let them go Callaghan!"

Callaghan didn't budge; he just stood there with his two captives. He had hoped that Tadashi would have listened to his threat regarding Hiro's safety but it obviously didn't faze the young man or his friends.

"Do you think this is what Abigail would have wanted?" Tadashi asked.

"Abigail is gone!" Callaghan yelled.

"This won't change anything Callaghan, no good will come out of what you're planning to do," Tadashi calmly said.

"You know he's right," Hiro added. "You were right on how I don't know what true pain is, I didn't lose my brother when I thought I did. But that doesn't mean that I don't understand why you feel the way you do! When I thought he was gone I would've done anything to get him back and anything for anyone to tell me that it was not true. I wanted it to be a lie but it wasn't at least not at the moment. I wanted revenge against the person who took him away from me but now I realize that if I done so I would've been no better than him. Taking revenge on Krei won't change anything and it won't make you feel better, trust me I know."

Callaghan looked as if he was taking in what Tadashi and Hiro had said to him but just then Krei started to talk again.

"Listen to them Callaghan, just let me go and I'll give you anything you want," Krei said.

"I… _want_ my daughter back!" Callaghan growled as the mask fell back into place.

He sent the microbots to attack the group; they quickly got out of the way and Tadashi jumped onto Baymax's back.

"Get the mask!" Tadashi shouted. "But avoid Hiro and Krei!"

Baymax took off into the sky and tried to get to Callaghan but he avoided him and grabbed the flying robot. He threw them off to the side and as a result Tadashi went through the window of the disappearing building. He groaned in pain but didn't have time to react as he was lifted off the ground by the strong force of the portal.

Callaghan hit the robot once again and the team reacted as they got closer to him. Tadashi felt the building vanish little by little and he was getting closer to the portal. He grabbed onto the closet thing that was within reach, a part of the building.

"Baymax!" they shouted in unison.

They let out their attacks against the madman but once they were separated he trapped them all in their own confinements. They were struggling to get free and Hiro yelled out to his friends.

"Guys! Callaghan stop!" Hiro shouted.

Tadashi could hear his brother's and his friend's cries as his grip was slipping. He tried to avoid the debris that was flying past him, that's when he noticed that some of the debris was the microbots. He looked up to see that they were heading to the portal that gave him an idea

"That's it! I know how we can beat him!" Tadashi exclaimed.

He turned his attention back to the team and gave them a look of determination.

"Come one guys, use your brains and think of a way out of the problem!" Tadashi stated. "Remember Hiro?"

Hiro remembered what his brother had told him and a big smile appeared on his face.

"That's right; guys look for a new angle!" Hiro exclaimed.

That's when the team realized what they should do. Wasabi cut is way through the floor beneath him; Honey got herself out by using her chemical weapons, Fred got his hand out of his suit and grabbed a piece of metal in order to hit the microbots holding him and Go Go spun around fast enough to cut through the microbots. Baymax fought against the restraints but he was not successful. Tadashi was still fighting to hold on but that's when a piece of metal cut him on his arm. Baymax took notice of this.

"Tadashi," he calmly said.

The microbots completely covered him at this point but that's when his rocket fist broke through them and he flew out. His fist reconnected to his armor and he flew to Tadashi, the older Hamada let go of the building and was caught by Baymax. Hiro cheered for his brother and friends as they managed to escape.

"Haha I love that robot!" Krei exclaimed

Callaghan grunted and pushed Krei into a wall then used the microbots to wrap a piece of metal around him a way to prevent his escape. However, he left Hiro right where he was. He would be of very great use to him at this point. The team gathered back together and started to run towards him.

"Guys forget the mask, target the microbots!" Tadashi exclaimed

"Got it!" they answered in unison.

"Fred, Honey! Provide a cover!" Tadashi stated.

"Let's do Fred!" Honey said.

"You don't have to tell me twice Honey!" Fred exclaimed.

Fred jumped into the air and blew fire while Honey released more of her chemical weapons. They created a cover of smoke, it confused Callaghan to the point where the traveled to the top with Hiro in tow. But the smoke was still covering the microbots. Once he saw Tadashi and Baymax heading his way he unleashed several groups of microbots at them, the duo dodged them all and flew higher to get to them to extend.

"Baymax dive!" Tadashi ordered.

Baymax suddenly turned down and hit the rows of microbots with full force causing them to break apart and fly into the portal. Wasabi cut through them, Go Go sliced them, Fred spun around them using his fire blast and scarps of metal and Honey exploded them.

Hiro was confused as to what they were doing but then he realized what it was. They were trying to send the microbots into the portal and by doing so Callaghan wouldn't be able to use them anymore. He smiled at his brother's and friend's brilliance.

Callaghan was too distracted by Tadashi and Baymax to notice these actions occurring. Baymax kept hitting the rows of microbots and Callaghan kept sending some their way. They were soon stopped by two rows of microbots and Callaghan looked ready to hit them with full force.

"This ends now!" he exclaimed as he held out his arms and waited for the microbots.

To his surprise and shock there were none obeying his command. He looked around and tried doing it again; Tadashi gave him a smug smile.

"Looks like you're out of microbots," Tadashi said.

"You should probably look down," Hiro added.

Callaghan looked down and saw the smoke was clearing up, Tadashi was right. There were only five rows of microbots now. Two were holding onto them, two holding him up and one was holding Hiro. The brothers smiled at Callaghan's disappointment.

"Baymax now!" Tadashi said.

Baymax broke the two rows of microbots and sent them into the portal, they flew straight to Callaghan. The man gasped and growled in anger.

"It's over Callaghan," Tadashi said as he flew.

"No! No! You forget I still have your brother!" Callaghan stated. "And I still have control of the microbots here!"

He motioned his arm and the microbots holding Hiro came to him. He grabbed Hiro and held him right in front of him. Hiro was no longer in the clutches of the microbots but now in Callaghan's clutches. He didn't know which was worst as he fought against the man.

"Hiro!" Tadashi gasped. "Baymax stop!"

Baymax did as he was told and they were now in front of Callaghan facing the two of them.

"This is not over! I refuse to lose to some naïve brats who go around playing heroes!" Callaghan shouted. "It's not over! It's not over!"

"You really are insane!" Hiro commented.

"Shut up brat!" Callaghan rebuffed. "Just shut up! I have put too much work into this!"

"You wasted your time Callaghan! I can tell you right now that Abigail wouldn't have wanted this! She wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life on revenge or filled with hatred!" Hiro stated.

"How would you know? You're just a child and you didn't know Abigail!" Callaghan replied.

"That may be true but taking revenge is wrong! That is the truth as well and you know that for a fact!" Hiro said.

"I… I…" Callaghan gasped.

"Your stress levels are increasing drastically," Baymax pointed out. "I suggest relaxing and taking a deep breath."

"Not now Baymax," Tadashi gently commented. "Callaghan… just let Hiro go and give up. You're outnumbered and you don't have the power you had a while ago."

"No! No! Nev-"

Callaghan was cut off as something hit his face and the mask flew off; Tadashi looked to see that it was Go Go with her arm stretched out. She had a smile on her face and Tadashi saw why, she had thrown one of her discs and it successfully hit Callaghan to the point where it knocked off his mask. Fred jumped back into the air and grabbed it. Once he was coming back down he was ready to hand the mask to Wasabi.

"Wasabi heads up!" Fred said.

"Got it!" Wasabi replied as he pulled out his weapons.

Fred threw it to Wasabi to which he cut the mask into several pieces.

"No!" Callaghan shouted.

Just then the microbots started to collapse; the way to control them was destroyed. Callaghan and Hiro started to fall down as well as the portal and Baymax quickly flew to them. Baymax grabbed Callaghan and Tadashi pulled Hiro to him. The older brother hugged his little brother tightly, determined to never let him go again. The sudden action surprised Hiro but he soon melted into the hug.

The others cleared the way for them as the portal and they came flying down. Honey and Fred quickly ran to the area where Krei was being held. They released him from the metal hold and he ran with them. Baymax gently landed and dropped Callaghan while Tadashi still held onto Hiro.

Just when they landed they turned around to see that the portal was still on and still taking in objects. Tadashi and Hiro had looks of panic on their faces as did the others.

"The portal is still on!" Tadashi shouted.

"We have to shut it down!" Hiro yelled.

"We can't!" Krei responded. "The containment field is failing and the portal will soon destroy itself!"

Tadashi wasted no time in grabbing Hiro's hand as soon as he said that.

"We have to get out of here now!" Tadashi exclaimed as he began to run with Hiro.

The others started to run as well and Hiro followed his brother until he saw that Baymax wasn't coming with them. He stopped running, Tadashi was confused as to why he was doing this but he then saw Baymax.

"Baymax what are you doing? We have to get out fo here!" Hiro said.

"I sense life," Baymax replied.

"What?" Tadashi questioned.

"In that portal," Baymax said she he pointed to the portal. "My sensors indicate that it is a female, she appears to be in hyper sleep."

Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other then back to the portal.

"Callaghan's daughter," Hiro said. "She's still alive."

"Abigail…" Callaghan whispered.

Hiro's hand slipped out of Tadashi's and he ran to Baymax. He quickly climbed onto the robot's back and readied himself.

"Hiro wait!" Tadashi exclaimed as he ran towards his brother.

Tadashi jumped onto the robot's back as well and held onto Hiro.

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you," Tadashi said.

Hiro merely smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" Krei shouted. "The portal is destabilizing, you'll never make it."

Hiro turned to the man and had a serious look on his face.

"She's alive in there," Hiro firmly stated. "Someone has to help."

Tadashi felt as if his heart skipped a beat as his brother said that, he remembered that was the last thing he said to him before he went into that burning building. That was the last time he saw Hiro before he lost his memory. And now here he was, saying the exact same thing before entering into a dangerous situation… just like him. He only hoped that they would both come back after this.

"What do you say buddy?" Hiro asked Baymax.

Baymax turned to the two brothers.

"Flying makes me a better health care companion," he said.

Hiro let out a small chuckle and Tadashi gave him a look of confusion.

"Inside joke," Hiro commented.

Tadashi smiled at his brother before Baymax's wings popped out and they flew into the air. He gathered momentum and went straight into the portal with his two passengers. Hiro and Tadashi covered their eyes as they were blinded by a bright light but once it was gone they gazed in awe at what they were seeing. Giant clouds of color and debris surrounded them; it was like they were floating in space.

"We need to be careful there's debris everywhere," Hiro commented.

Baymax carefully avoided the bits of the building until they were hit by a large piece of windows. The brothers jumped out of the way and quickly ran on it to reach Baymax. Baymax flew beneath them waited for them. Tadashi held Hiro's hand and they jumped through an opening. They landed safely in Baymax's arms.

"That was too close," Tadashi gasped.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hiro replied.

"I have located the patient," Baymax said as he looked ahead.

The brothers looked ahead to see the small pod that held Callaghan's daughter.

"Hurry Baymax!" Tadashi exclaimed.

They went on Baymax's back and he used his thrusters to fly them to the pod. Once they got to it Hiro wiped the window and saw the sleeping woman.

"Let's get her out of here," Hiro said.

Tadashi nodded his head and they climbed onto the pod with Baymax holding the back of it.

"We'll guide you out of here," Tadashi stated. "Let's go!"

They started to fly into the sea of debris once again.

"Right, left, right," Hiro ordered.

"Right, up and over, left," Tadashi added. "Level up Baymax."

"We're almost there guys!" Hiro shouted.

Just when they were getting closer a large piece of concrete was about to hit them until Baymax quickly moved in front of them. He took the impact while destroying some of his armor and threw him off the pod. Hiro stretched his hand out to him with a look of fear decorating his face.

"Baymax!" he yelled.

"My thrusters are damaged," Baymax commented.

"It's okay just grab on!" Hiro said.

Baymax grabbed onto Hiro's hand and Hiro pulled him back to the pod.

Tadashi turned to see that the portal was closing.

"There is a way I can get you three to safety," Baymax said as he used his fist to touch the pod.

It looked ready to fire and the brothers knew exactly what Baymax meant. Hiro shook his head in disapproval.

"No, no, no, no! What about you?" Hiro asked.

"You two are my patients and he is my creator, your safety and health is my only priority. I cannot dedicative until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"No stop! Baymax you can't do this!" Hiro cried.

"Baymax we'll figure something out!" Tadashi added. "We're not going to leave you here!"

"There is no time. Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No, this can't be happening," Hiro cried.

"Hiro, Tadashi," Baymax addressed. "I will always be with you both."

Hiro and Tadashi merely stared at the robot; their expressions were filled with sorrow over the robot's decision. Hiro had lost Tadashi. Tadashi had lost his memory. Now they were losing Baymax… even if they regained what they have lost it didn't matter. They had experienced lost and the pain that came with it. But the kind robot had made his choice; they would respect that even if it would hurt them. The brothers hugged the robot, he hugged them back.

"Thank you for taking care of Hiro while I wasn't around," Tadashi whispered to him.

"Thank you for staying with Tadashi while I was gone," Hiro whispered to him.

At the moment the robot was feeling something that he didn't think he could feel. Happiness. He was happy that he made them happy. That's all he needed to know and once they let go they stared straight into his eyes.

"We are satisfied with our care," they said in unison.

With that the robot let go of the fist and it flew them to the exit, they watched as the robot travel to the deep parts of the portal. The robot closed his eyes, his systems shut down and he was now deactivated but he was happy. Tears flew off their faces as they made their way out. Memories they made with the health care robot played in their minds. Memories they didn't want or plan to forget… memories that Tadashi and Hiro Hamada would cherish forever.

Another bright light blinded them as they exited through the portal.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 ***Whew* This was the longest chapter I have written or typed for this fanfic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

The brothers held on tightly as they flew out of the portal and back into their world, their eyes were closed. Tadashi hugged Hiro and protected him as they landed. They could hear the portal explode as they just left. Once they were sure that they were back home they opened their eyes and heard familiar voices calling out to them.

"Hiro! Tadashi!"

"You guys did it!"

Tadashi climbed down the pod and helped Hiro down; they looked at their friends with tears threatening to spill out of their eyes. Once they saw that one member was missing they stopped cheering.

"Baymax?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro bowed his head and Tadashi placed a hand on one of his shoulders, he looked at his friends and shook his head. Their expressions mimicked the brothers and sadness filled their hearts over the loss of a dear friend. Hiro looked inside the pod to see Abigail Callaghan still sleeping.

"Is… is that… Abigail?" Callaghan questioned as he took a step further toward the pod.

Hiro and Tadashi just stared at him that was their answer. He immediately ran to the pod and opened it up; he gently took his daughter out of it and cradled her in his arms. Tears flowed down his face as he muttered her name. Tadashi and Hiro only watched the scene before them.

At that moment Hiro couldn't help but feel pity for the man. After all Callaghan had gone through to get his revenge it turned out that it was all a lie. Just like with him and Tadashi… in a strange way both Hiro and Callaghan were the lucky ones even if they didn't realize it. But that didn't excuse his actions.

"It's over now," Hiro whispered.

Sirens could be heard in the background and they turned to see where they were coming from. They figured that the people who were gathered for Krei's ceremony had called the authorities as well as the hospital. They would need both of those things and for the people with the same last name. Robert Callaghan and Abigail Callaghan. How tragic it was for Callaghan to get his daughter back only to be separated from her again. Once again like Hiro and Tadashi, Callaghan had taken Tadashi only for him to be reunited with his brother only for Hiro to be taken by Callaghan as well.

"You all should leave now," Krei said. "I'll stay here with Callaghan and Abigail."

"Mr. Krei that's not-" Honey started.

"Yes it is," Krei interrupted. "I am responsible for what has happened here and I will take full responsibility for Abigail Callaghan's disappearance. Either way I'm sure you all don't want your identities to be released to the public."

The superhero group just gave each other looks, they did agree with him on that part but then they turned their attention back to the sobbing man with his sleeping daughter.

"Don't worry about him; he's not going anywhere now that she's back. Go now," Krei said.

Before they left Hiro noticed something familiar sticking out fo the debris. It was the fist of Baymax's armor. He quickly ran to it and picked it up; he held it close to himself. Tadashi gave a sad smile to his younger brother. Reluctantly they gathered together and started to run through a back way in order to avoid the crowds. Just when they were about to disappear completely Krei stopped them.

"Thank you all for everything! Thank for saving everyone including Abigail and me, even though I didn't deserve it! Thank you!" Krei announced.

The team just nodded their heads and gave him a series of weak smiles; they continued to run out of sight. Krei, Callaghan and Abigail were left behind with debris surrounding them along with the remains of the portal. He made a note to destroy those pieces for good even if they were already in fragments. He wanted to be sure that no one who ever use it or try to recreate it ever again. His mistake caused so much pain to others and just like Callaghan there was no excuse for his actions.

He hoped that the superhero group knew just how needed they were and he also hoped that it wasn't the last he had seen of them. He always thought it was people like him who changed the world but he was wrong. It was people like that who changed the world… they were heroes and they didn't need the armor to prove that to him. He waited patiently for the police and medics to arrive.

The team had made it out of the area and were now standing on top of a building, they watched as Abigail Callaghan was taken away on a gurney and as Callaghan was placed in handcuffs. Both were lead away from each other by different sets of people. They could see that Abigail had regained consciousness; they were happy for her but sad at the same time. She would soon learn about the actions her father committed but it was her choice on how to feel about her father after that.

Callaghan watched as his daughter was taken into the ambulance, she was taken away from him again only this time it was his own fault. Regret, sorrow, pain, guilt. Those were the emotions that were running through him at the moment. He realized the suffering and misery he had brought to others especially to his students. The very people whom he had dedicated his life and work to, he looked at his reflection in the car window. He didn't recognize the man staring back at him. He looked nothing like the man he had been before, the one who actually cared about others and had a love for robotics and science. The man who wanted to make the world a better place by teaching the future generations of young geniuses. Oh how he had failed not only as a father but as a professor. He bowed his head in shame as the police car holding him started to drive off.

The young heroes saw all they needed to see and started to walk away from it all. They had fulfilled what they came there to do. They headed to Fred's in order to change back to regular clothes and to prepare themselves for the future ahead of them. All the way there Tadashi held Hiro's hand while the other held the piece of armor that belonged to Baymax, Tadashi would give it a squeeze every now and then in order to remind himself that it wasn't a dream. This was reality and he was finally back with his friends and family. It had been a month road but they were together again, that's all that mattered.

Once he got back home he would do everything in his power to make up for lost times with his family and friends. He would anything just as long as he was with them, this whole experience made him appreciate what he had left in this world. Even after his parents passing he didn't think anything else with the same amount of pain would happen to them… he was wrong obviously. Losing his memory, losing his identity, losing his brother, losing his creation… and almost losing himself in the madness. He never wanted that to happen ever again and he thanked his parents for allowing him to be alive and to have a chance to grow up alongside Hiro.

They finally made it to Fred's house and quickly rested in the living room, Heathcliff went to get them some new clothes as well as some refreshments. Hiro rested his head on Tadashi's chest and Tadashi caressed his hair. Hiro continued to hold onto the fist as if he was afraid that someone would take it away from him. Heathcliff came back with several pairs of clothes and handed them to their owners.

"After you are done changing I will bring some lemonade with sandwiches and cookies, you all need to regain your strength and energy," he calmly stated.

"Thank you Heathcliff," Fred commented.

"My pleasure young master," Heathcliff said as he walked away to attend to the refreshments.

With that the team went to the rooms they had been provided with during their stay at Fred's, Hiro followed Tadashi to his room. He still held onto the armor, once they were in the room Hiro allowed Hiro to change first. Hiro hesitantly left the armor behind as he did so but as soon he came out it was back in his arms. Tadashi just allowed his brother to hold it as he changed; he understood that Hiro had grown quite fond of the robot. He was there when he wasn't and he stood by Hiro's side every step of the way. After he was done changing he walked back into the room to see Hiro sitting on the bed. Without saying a word Tadashi just sat next to him, he waited for Hiro to show some kind of emotion.

"He's gone…" Hiro whispered.

"But not forgotten," Tadashi added. "He said that he would always be with us… I believe that."

"How can you be so sure?" Hiro questioned while not looking at his brother.

"Because he lives in us," Tadashi stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked.

"I mean I built him and you customized him, we created him and we made him who he was. Therefore he lives in us and through that armor you're holding. He would want us to live and to carry on with our lives. That's what he wanted for everyone," Tadashi said.

Hiro started to tremble as he finished saying that, he knew what Tadashi was saying was true but that didn't make the pain hurt any less. The robot had given up so much for his patients and for his creator; Hiro thanked Baymax for being around and for being with him until the end. It felt like the end but Baymax wasn't completely gone. He lived on in his heart and in his memories… and that's where he would always be. He sniffled a little at those thoughts and he decided to let it all out. He finally let go of the armor and opened his arms. He wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck and cried out his sorrow. Sobs filled the room as Hiro allowed his tears to flow into small rivers. Tadashi merely hugged his brother and whispered soothing words to him. He hiccupped every once in a while but he ignored it.

"Hiro, I'm so proud of you," Tadashi stated. "I'm proud of the person who you became in my absence and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for you even when you don't need me to be, I'm here and I'm very proud of you no matter what."

Hiro simply nodded his head in understanding and he wrapped his arms tighter around the older Hamada. Tadashi could feel his shoulder slowly becoming damp but it didn't matter to him, his brother needed the support right now and he was glad to give it to him. He started to cry himself after a few seconds of Hiro crying. He continued to whisper soothing words to his brother as he did so. He felt no shame in crying especially right now. This entire time they had to be strong, they had to avoid showing such emotions but it was no longer necessary. They were together and they were free to let it all out.

After several minutes of crying their sobs started to lessened and they were reduced to small sniffles. Hiro held onto his brother and Tadashi continued to hold onto him as well. Tadashi even caressed Hiro's hair while Hiro patted Tadashi's back. Once they had calmed down enough a small smile spread across Hiro's face.

"He never got to show you his fist bump," Hiro commented.

"I can't believe you taught him that," Tadashi said as he chuckled.

"He did it in the only way he knew how," Hiro replied. "It was funny to see."

"I'm sure it was," Tadashi said.

They stayed quiet for a few more seconds before Hiro broke the tension again.

"So… sandwiches again huh?" Hiro questioned. "Remind you of anything?"

"Don't even," Tadashi replied jokingly. "That was all I had to give to you during that time, which reminds me I'm going to burn that outfit and destroy that mask."

"I'll help you, let's do that before we go home," Hiro said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tadashi responded. "We should get back downstairs and eat."

"Yeah."

The brothers started to walk back to the living room, this time Hiro allowed Tadashi to take Baymax's armor. They were greeted by the sight of their friends as well as the refreshments Heathcliff had promised them. They wasted no time and began to eat as fast as they could. They were eager to get home as soon as possible as were the others. Tadashi and Hiro imagined how their aunt's reaction would be when she saw the both of them. Tadashi remembered Go Go's prediction on how she would react and smirked at the idea. He knew she was probably right on some of those predictions. Though he hoped she wouldn't pull his ear too hard or ground him for the rest of the year or until he was married. But then again he guessed that if he had to choose he would rather take the ear pulling.

Tadashi took notice of his surroundings; he saw how happy and relieved his brother and friends looked as they enjoyed the time they were spending together. The atmosphere was so different from that time he was living on his own in that abandoned building. True he was eating the exact same food he ate during that time but it was different. The sandwiches were handmade rather than store bought, others may not notice the difference but he did. Life was already changing for the better and he would make the most of it.

"I'm not giving up on life," Tadashi whispered to himself.

 **Next chapter is the reunion between Aunt Cass and the brothers!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 17**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

He gathered the old outfit together and placed it in the fire pit Fred had provided for them. He gave one last look at the identity he once had, the person that had been created by Callaghan. A part of the past he was sure he never forget even if he wanted to but that would have been selfish of him. He knew that he couldn't go through life without remembering this chapter. He held Hiro's hand as they stepped away from the fire pit. The others had formed a circle around it as Tadashi pulled out the match. He let go of Hiro's hand in order to light it but as soon as the fire appeared on the tip of it he immediately held onto Hiro's hand again. Without hesitation he threw the match into the pit and a fire soon broke out. Flames danced amongst the clothing and started to burn away into ashes. Hiro looked uncomfortable as he watched the fire, no doubt he was remembering the time Tadashi entered the building after the showcase. His brother and friends took notice of this and scooted closer to the fourteen year old. Go Go placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder while Wasabi ruffled his hair and Tadashi squeezed his hand. Honey and Fred gave him looks of reassurance. In response he gave them a small smile, showing them that he was okay.

After minutes of watching the clothes become nothing but ash and smoke they moved onto the mask. Tadashi and Hiro took each side of it and threw it on the ground together, once it hit it they stepped on it multiple times. They wanted to make sure that it was shattered completely. The others just watched as they did this, they knew that it was more personal for them.

With the mask in pieces and the clothes in ashes the brothers took in a deep breath and let it out. It was over. They turned back to their friends and smiled at them. Their friends smiled back, no words were traded between them. Sometimes silence was all you needed in order to communicate with other people. They understood everything and they also knew what needed to be done now.

"We should get going now," Tadashi said.

"We understand," Go Go replied. "Your aunt needs you both right now."

"Yeah this crazy ride has finally come to an end," Fred added.

"Be careful on your way home," Honey stated.

"We will," Hiro said. "Let's get going then Tadashi."

"You said it. We'll call you guys later."

The brothers put Baymax's armor in a backpack and started to walk out the door. Their friends watched as they headed towards their house. They waved goodbye to the brothers and the brother waved back to them. Smiles were on each of their faces.

The brothers turned their attention back to the road ahead and took in the scenery of the busy city. Tadashi closed his eyes and paid attention to every single detail, after living in one area for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to live here. His home… the city where he had been born and raised in with his brother by his parents and his aunt. Wonderful memories played in his mind as they passed several buildings, attractions and people. He couldn't believe that he could've missed out on all of this if he had actually been killed in that fire. If that was the case he was worried that there was a chance that Hiro could've turned into Callaghan… he could've taken his revenge to the extreme. He shuddered at the thought that his little brother could have become something like Callaghan. But he quickly shook his head several times, he reminded himself that he was there and he wasn't leaving. He was with Hiro and now he had to be there for his aunt. The aunt who had worked so hard the last ten years to raise them both.

"Well… here it is," Hiro said.

Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts and saw where Hiro was looking at. The Lucky Cat Café… they were finally here. There were several people in the café and they could see their aunt taking people's orders. Sweat started to form on his forehead, he was nervous. He didn't know how she would handle the situation he and Hiro had been forced into. Hopefully she didn't faint.

"I'll get her attention and show her that you're outside," Hiro said.

"Okay."

"You ready?" Hiro asked as he walked to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tadashi replied.

"You'll be fine," Hiro said. "I'm here with you."

"I know," Tadashi responded. "Call for her."

Hiro nodded his head and walked into the café; Tadashi watched through the windows and held the backpack close to himself. He saw Hiro get his aunt's attention, she looked shocked and a little upset to see him. Tadashi remembered that his friends had told his aunt that Hiro was with them the entire time when in actuality he was with him when he was still Yokai and Callaghan when he was kidnapped. Because of him and Callaghan she had never heard a word form Hiro himself just his friends. She hugged him tightly before scolding him. Tadashi saw Hiro raise his hands to her as a way to tell her to calm down then he saw Hiro point to where he was standing out the building. His aunt gave his a puzzled expression before she looked out the window. Her expression changed to shock once again, she placed her hands over her mouth and tears started to leak out of her eyes. She looked back at Hiro and he merely nodded his head. Tadashi waved his hand at her and she started to run toward the door with Hiro following her. Once she was outside with Hiro more tears flowed down her face.

"Hi Aunt Cass…" Tadashi whispered.

"Ta-Tadashi!" she exclaimed. "Is… is it really you?"

"Yes Aunt Cass it's really me, I'm alive and standing right in front of you," Tadashi stated.

"It's true Aunt Cass," Hiro added.

"But… how?" she asked.

"We'll explain later but right now let's just enjoy this moment together," Tadashi said.

She wasted no time and tackled Tadashi in a big hug, Tadashi almost lost his balance but he managed to stay standing up. Hiro also joined the hug; Tadashi wrapped his arms around the only two relatives he had left in the world. He could hear his aunt's cries as she held onto him.

"It's okay Aunt Cass, everything's going to be okay now," Tadashi said.

"Yes… yes it is," she replied.

Tadashi held onto them tightly.

"You two mean so much to me, never forget that," Tadashi stated. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you both."

"I'm glad to hear that dear… I'm so happy you're back," she cried.

"I'm glad too," Tadashi replied. "I'm really glad."

The family stayed in their hug for several more minutes, Cass also gave each of the boys' kisses during their time together. After they had stayed there long enough they finally went inside the café. They decided to wait until closing time to discuss the matter. The boys watched as their aunt worked but they could tell that she was distracted. She kept an eye on her two nephews the entire time; it was still hard for her to believe that Tadashi was there. She hadn't heard from Hiro in a while even though she had been told that he was with his friends. A part of her knew that they had been lying but she knew that Hiro was still going through a tough time due to Tadashi's "death."

After everyone had left and it was time to close she locked everything up and motioned for the boys to follow her into the living room. Once there the brothers sat on the couch while she sat in the armchair, Mochi welcomed them back and was greeted by the sight of Tadashi. Tadashi smiled at the cat and picked it up, Mochi nuzzled into his lap as he petted him. Their aunt gave them a look that told them to start from the beginning. That's just what they did.

Tadashi told her about how it was really Callaghan who started the fire and as a result he lost his memory. He talked about how Callaghan had lied to him about his identity and how he worked for him during the time everyone thought he was dead. He also discussed how Callaghan wanted revenge against Alistair Krei for taking his daughter away in an experiment gone wrong. Tadashi went into detail about how Hiro found him and how he was with him during that time.

Hiro told her about finding Baymax and how he helped him discover that the fire was no accident. He explained how he handled the situation and how he got his friends involved; this part mentioned the superhero group they formed. He talked about how they fought Tadashi thinking it was Krei and how Tadashi had taken him in order to learn the truth about his missing memories. He also talked about the days he spent with his older brother and how Callaghan had kidnapped him.

They both talked about the days leading up the ceremony where Callaghan would have his revenge against Krei and how they were able to stop him and save everyone. Well almost everyone, they told her about Baymax's fate and how they discovered that Callaghan's daughter wasn't really dead at all. The final part was when they told her about Callaghan's arrest and Abigail's hospitalization. They didn't a leave single detail out; they knew that Cass deserved the entire truth.

After they were finish explaining their aunt just looked at them with shock. She couldn't believe what her nephews had been doing behind her back the entire time. She was angry but not them, she knew that it wasn't their fault for the mess they had gotten involved in. Instead she was angry with Callaghan, the man she knew Tadashi had looked up to. She was mad at how he thought he could take her nephews away from her just for his own selfish needs. One man had caused her family so much pain and what's worse was that the man who had done it all was someone they thought they could trust. She took in a deep breath and rubbed her head a little. It certainly was a lot to take in.

"So your professor was responsible for this mess…" she stated. "I can't believe it… and Hiro… you started a superhero team?"

"I… I wanted to find out who was responsible for Tadashi's death… I know it was a rash decision but I needed answers… and I thought that you wouldn't believe me… the police sure didn't," Hiro explained. "And after I had learned too much I couldn't just turn back."

"I guess I wouldn't have believed it," Cass admitted. "It just sounds so farfetched but then to think that it actually happened… I still can't believe it."

"I know but we told you the truth Aunt Cass, the whole truth," Tadashi said.

"And if I heard you correctly Callaghan was arrested?" Cass questioned.

"Yes, we saw him get taken away by the police. They're bound to find out that Tadashi really isn't dead if that's the case," Hiro added.

"I suppose that was bound to happen anyway, after all Tadashi's death was reported in the newspaper. But it's for the best that the public knows he's alive, that way he can go on living his life," she stated. "Oh Tadashi… I'm so sorry for what you had to go through… and I'm so sorry Hiro… I know you went through a lot as well."

"It's alright Aunt Cass," Hiro said. "It's not your fault."

"Nor is it yours, either of you," she added. "I'm just so happy that we have our family back…the Hamada family is together again, just the way it should be."

"Yes," Tadashi agreed. "Just the way it should be."

The brothers hugged their aunt again and she returned the hug, even Mochi was in the hug as well. Cass allowed several tears to escape her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and got a good look at her nephews. She remembered when they were younger and compared them to the way they were back then. They looked so different now; both had matured and grew up quickly. It made her proud of her boys and she knew they their parents would be proud of them too.

"Hey Aunt Cass," Tadashi addressed.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you make your famous chicken wings tonight? It's been too long since I've had those."

"Yes please," Hiro begged. "I've had too many sandwiches to eat these last couple of days."

Cass chuckled at his complaint as did Tadashi.

"Of course, anything you boys want. But until dinner…"

She suddenly grabbed them by their ears; they winced in pain as she dragged them up to their room.

"I can't believe you two put me through all of that! Hiro do you know how much danger you put yourself in? You could've gotten seriously hurt; I don't care if Baymax was there with you or your friends! And you too Tadashi, I can't believe you fought against a bad guy! What were you thinking?" she ranted.

Despite her rant and despite the pain that was emitting from their ears the boys knew that she was happy to have them home. The both of them, Tadashi sighed as he thought about Go Go's prediction. Well she was right so far then he gulped once he remembered the grounding part of her prediction. Once they were in their room she let them go and they turned to face her, both of them were rubbing their ears.

"You two are grounded," she stated. "And no ands, ifs or buts about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Cass," they answered in unison.

"And more thing," she said.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

She hugged the boys in for another hug and kissed them on their foreheads. She gave them a gentle smile as she did so.

"Last hug and kiss," she said.

The brothers smiled at her actions, after all this time their aunt hadn't changed. She was still the same wonderful person she had always been. She started to head downstairs in order to get dinner started, that's when a thought came to Tadashi.

"Hey Aunt Cass," he said.

"What is it Tadashi?"

"How long are we grounded for?" he asked.

She looked at them with the same gentle smile.

"Until dinner."

With that she turned around and went downstairs, Tadashi chuckled after that. He made sure to tell Go Go that her prediction wasn't entirely correct.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **This is NOT the end! Only three more chapters to go! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Tadashi tried his best to get some sleep especially after all the craziness he and his brother had went through the last couple of days. Even when he wasn't within Callaghan's clutches anymore he couldn't sleep since Hiro was captured by him. He didn't want to go to sleep since his little brother wasn't there with him. But now he was and now he was back home where he belonged.

He missed this. Having a bed to call his own and in an environment he had lived in for the last ten years after his parents deaths. But despite all of this he still couldn't sleep. He envied his little brother at the moment. As soon as the fourteen year old hit the bed he fell asleep. He didn't know why he was so hesitate to sleep now when that's all he should be doing at the moment. He was sure that his friends were now back at their homes with their love ones and sleeping in their own beds. So why wasn't he?

Maybe it was because he had grown so used to not having a memory and to living somewhere else besides here. Now it all felt so unfamiliar to him even though it was familiar. He tried to close his eyes but his mind kept thinking. His thoughts not only were about Hiro, his aunt and friends but also Callaghan and Abigail. He couldn't help but wonder how their reunion would go now that she was back and alive and well. It broke his heart to know that Callaghan had went through all that for nothing. He hoped that the man had realized his mistakes and would try to better himself even if he would be going to prison for his crimes. The very same man whom he had looked up to and respected as a father figure, he hoped that man was still inside there somewhere. He also thought about how he would continue on with his life now.

How would he talk to people now? He would do the same as before, he wouldn't let this incident have a negative effect on him. He didn't want to waste a moment of his life on negativity or bitterness. Would he accept an interview as well as questioning from the media and police? Yes he would but not because he wanted to be famous, he wanted the world to see that he wasn't dead. He was alive and well and going to live his life to the fullest. Did he still want to go back to school? Of course he did, he didn't care about what people might say. He had called the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology his school and that's where he met his friends. Sure that was where the former professor had worked at but that didn't matter to him. The school had nothing to do with Robert Callaghan, it was its own thing. Who was he? He was Tadashi Hamada not Yokai or anyone else. He would never forget that.

"I won't forget," he whispered. "I won't allow myself to forget."

He turned his attention to his sleeping younger brother. He smiled at how peaceful he looked and how quiet everything was. They deserved some quiet and a lot of rest. They might as well get it while they could seeing as how their lives would get busy soon with police questioning and the news. He would deal with it though; at least he had his life back.

Deciding that he couldn't get to sleep he sat up from the bed and began to walk towards Hiro's. He gazed down at the sleeping form. He placed a hand over the messy bundle of hair on Hiro's head. He ruffled it a little and brushed away several strands from his face. Hiro leaned into his touch and he let out a chuckle. There was enough space for him so he gently lifted up the sheets and crawled into the bed. Once he was in he wrapped his arms around Hiro and brought him close to himself. Hiro stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He caught the sight of his older brother in his bed with him.

"Hmmm what's wrong?" Hiro mumbled.

"Nothing," Tadashi reassured him with a smile. "Go back to sleep."

Hiro gave him a small smile and followed Tadashi's request, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Tadashi caressed his hair some more before he finally felt relaxed enough to get some sleep. His brown eyes closed and his arms were still wrapped around his brother. Hiro actually snuggled closer to Tadashi while they slept. The Hamada brothers slept peacefully in the comfort of their home… something that they hadn't done in a long while.

The morning sun hit them and it was Tadashi who woke up first. He felt the warmth of the shining sun as well as the fresh air. He stretched a little and took in the scenery of his room in the morning. It really has been a long while. He yawned a little and turned his attention back to his little brother. The younger Hamada was still sleeping; Tadashi smiled at him and leaned downward to place a kiss on Hiro's forehead. Once he was done he stood from the bed and went to get ready for the day. As he was looking for some clothes to put on something caught his eye. He noticed how Hiro's trash can was tipped over and how its contents had spilled out as a result. He figured that Hiro must have accidently knocked it over before he went to bed and he was too tired to pick it up. Out of all the contents there was one that stuck out the most. It was a letter with the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology seal on it. It was Hiro's acceptance letter… that he got from Callaghan.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that letter was doing in the trash can. He knew why it was there. He walked over to the trash can and picked up the discarded letter. The seal was still intact and the letter looked like it hasn't been opened. Or course it wasn't, after all Hiro never got the chance to open it to read what it said because… of the fire… and his "death."

"Oh Hiro," he whispered.

He couldn't help but wonder what Hiro was planning to do with his life during the time he was missing. He looked at the desk to see that his Megabot was sitting there untouched. Hiro had thrown away the letter and there was his other option: bot fighting. Knowing his brother he would have given up the opportunity to go to college and return to the world of bot fighting after his death. He didn't blame him though, he was sure he would have done the same thing if he was in the situation Hiro had been in. But now that he was back a part of him hoped that Hiro would take the option of going to college. Despite all that had happened he hoped that. He would have to talk to Hiro about it as soon as he woke up. This was something that couldn't be postponed.

He continued to hold the letter as he looked back in his room to see Baymax's armored fist next to his charging station. Both were empty now. He knew that it had been Baymax that kept Hiro out of trouble. He knew his friends did too but it was Baymax that had assisted Hiro the first time. He silently thanked the robot for that. If it hadn't been for Baymax he knows what could have happened. Hiro would've most likely gone back to bot fighting while isolating himself from his family and friends. And he… well he wasn't so sure. Callaghan had lied to him about everything when he was Yokai; he wondered what the former professor had planned for him after his revenge was complete. He shuddered at the thought of it. If that would have happened no one would have known the truth about his disappearance. He was truly thankful for Baymax. He was not only a great health care companion but also a good friend.

Suddenly he heard Hiro stir some more, he turned to see that the fourteen year old was sitting up from his pillow and began to stretch. He rubbed his eyes a little before he caught sight of his older brother standing next to his tipped over trash can. He remembered that he had tripped over it last night but was too tried to care. He also saw that Tadashi was holding something in his hand.

"Tadashi," he addressed as he yawned. "What is that?"

"Your acceptance letter."

Hiro stopped yawning once he heard his brother say that. Feelings of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know how to explain how that letter got into the trash can. It matter anyway though, he knew that his brother was too smart for him to deny it. Now he was going to have to do some explaining.

"Hiro," Tadashi addressed.

Here it comes; Hiro brought his knees close to himself and hugged them as Tadashi sat next to him on the bed. He brought the letter for Hiro to see and he had a serious look on his face.

"Hiro I think I know why this letter was in the trash can," Tadashi stated.

"I guess it's common sense," Hiro commented.

Tadashi let out a sad chuckle at his comment but he stuck to the current topic.

"Hiro what were you planning to do?" he asked. "I know you thought I was… well… that I was dead… but what were you going to do during that time?"

Hiro avoided eye contact with his brother and just shrugged. He felt ashamed over what he was going to do after he threw away that letter. If it hadn't been for Baymax he would probably be out bot fighting right now. Tadashi let out a sigh at Hiro's response and he ruffled his hair.

"I'm mad going to be mad bonehead," Tadashi reassured. "I just want to now, I won't get mad. I promise."

Hiro let out a sigh; he didn't want to make his brother worry. Both of them had been worried enough the last few days. He turned back to Tadashi.

"I… I was going to go bot fighting," Hiro confessed.

"I thought so but I'm not mad like I said," Tadashi replied.

"How can you not be?" Hiro asked. "I was about to throw away my future after I was given a great opportunity."

Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes but he held them back. He wasn't mad at Tadashi, he was mad at himself. He couldn't believe he was about to make a big mistake during that time. He felt his brother's arms wrap around him. His brother was hugging him tightly.

"What you were about to do is understandable," Tadashi said. "As humans it's only natural for us to do rash things like that when we're sad or angry. You weren't going to do it because you wanted a way to pass the time, you were going to do it because you needed something to distract you from the pain you were suffering from."

Hiro listened to the older Hamada's explanation about his actions. It was true though, he knew deep down that it was. In all honesty going bot fighting wouldn't have helped with the pain but it would numb it… at least for a while. But not long enough. Hiro wondered how his future would have been like if Tadashi had really died and if he didn't have Baymax. His probably wouldn't have listened to his friends or his aunt; they wouldn't have understood the guilt he felt during that time. After the fire and the funerals he blamed himself for all of that. If he hadn't gotten interested in going to college, if he hadn't created the microbots, if he hadn't went to the showcase… if anything really… then maybe he wouldn't have lost his brother. A part of him knew that it wasn't his fault as he had no way of knowing something so elaborate was behind something so simple. But still… he couldn't help but blame himself during that time and everyone's sadness didn't help with that either.

"You know Go Go told me that you blamed yourself for my death," Tadashi stated.

Hiro's eyes widen and he looked at his brother. Had he just read his thoughts?

"Yeah I know about that. She told me when you were with Callaghan." Tadashi said. "Listen to me Hiro."

When he said that Tadashi placed both of his hands on Hiro's face. He wanted Hiro to understand what he was about to say and he didn't want him to try to move away from him when he said it.

"I never want you to feel that way again. It's your fault and it will never be your fault," Tadashi firmly stated. "Life is unpredictable and bad things happen no matter how much you try to avoid it. They happen and that's just a part of life. So don't blame yourself for what happened because I never blamed you and I know nobody else did either. Do you understand?"

Hiro couldn't hold back his tears anymore; they started to fall down his face as Tadashi held it. As they traveled he felt Tadashi brush them away with his thumbs. The very thought of his brother not blaming him and for using words of comfort was enough for the feelings of guilt to be washed away with his tears. He nodded his head and Tadashi smiled. He brought his little brother's face close to his lips. He kissed his forehead again and then tapped it with his forehead.

"I love you bonehead," Tadashi said.

Hiro giggled a little bit at his comment.

"I love you too… nerd."

Tadashi chuckled and Tadashi brought his brother in for another hug. Hiro returned the affection by hugging him back. The Hamada brothers embraced each other tightly, they had their lives back and they knew that they shouldn't be afraid to live them to the fullest. The sound of a familiar voice hit their ears.

"Boys!" Cass called out. "Come on down breakfast is almost ready!"

"We'll be down in a minute Aunt Cass!" Tadashi replied.

"Okay!" she replied.

Tadashi looked at his brother.

"We should get ready bonehead."

"Yeah," Hiro responded. "But first I want us to do something."

"What is it?"

"I want to read the letter with you."

Tadashi just smiled as did Hiro and he nodded. The older Hamada gave the younger Hamada the letter. Hiro took it and tore it open and took out the paper. They read it out loud to each other and made a note to read it to their aunt at breakfast. Both now knew one part of their future… and that was that they would be attending college. Together.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

News had quickly spread about Tadashi's survival. News reporters and any sort of media wouldn't stop bugging the Hamada family. It was like that for a while but Tadashi made it clear that he was only going to do one interview and that's it. He said all he needed to say about the matter and never said anything more. All he asked was for privacy now that he was back to his old life. However, Tadashi wasn't the only person the media had being reporting on. Abigail Callaghan and Professor Robert Callaghan were also in the news. Once Abigail had made a full recovery she went to visit her father several times while he was in prison. She never said what they discussed but the fact that she kept going to see him proved that while she still loved him she was very disappointed, she had that look every time she left the prison. Only they knew what they talked about. The Hamada brothers weren't sure where their father and daughter relationship would go now. No one did. There were also reports going around about a superhero group that saved the day. No one knew who they were.

After a while the media chaos died down to the point where Tadashi could go in public with his family and friends and nobody would bug him. He was happy about that especially when all he wanted was just to be with the people he cared about. Besides he and Hiro had accomplished something very important not too long ago that should only be amongst family and friends. Hiro became an official student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and he enrolled in classes. They were now students at the college where it all began.

Right now they were at the park, taking in the peaceful atmosphere .They had a week before their classes would start so they decided to use that this time to relax. They were waiting for their friends so they could spend the day together. In their hands were ice cream cones they had gotten from the vendor there. Tadashi enjoyed his rocky road with chocolate sprinkled while Hiro munched on his cookies and cream with gummy bears as the toppings. They watched as the people went on with their daily activities as they enjoyed their ice cream treat.

"You nervous?" Tadashi asked.

"About what?" Hiro questioned.

"About your first day of class."

"No," Hiro admitted.

"What?' Tadashi questioned with a shocked expression. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," Hiro said as he licked his ice cream. "I mean after that's happened going to college looks easy."

Tadashi listened to Hiro's reasoning; he had to agree with the fourteen year old. Tadashi could say the same thing as well since he had been to college before all the madness happened. He recalled always complaining on how his workload at the school kept piling up as well as the multiple setbacks when it came to his projects. Now that he had experience something like that it made all the stuff he went through in college sound like a walk in the park. Hiro on the other hand never went to college so he never had a chance to complain about it now he probably won't since he had been through the almost exact same thing as Tadashi.

"Becoming a superhero, fighting the bad guy, getting kidnapped twice… losing you and Baymax," Hiro added. "These things made me stronger in a way I never thought possible. Now it feels like everything else in life is easier or maybe I just have a different outlook on them now. An outlook that makes me feel like I can understand things better."

Tadashi looked at his little brother and he couldn't help but see what Hiro was talking about. His brother looked so different now. He hadn't gotten taller or changed his style or anything but somehow Hiro looked more mature than he did before. He was still the same Hiro but at the same time he wasn't. As his older brother and as his first best friend he couldn't have been more proud of Hiro Hamada. He noticed the sad look in Hiro's eyes as he said Baymax's name. He wrapped an arm around the new college student and brought him closer to himself. Hiro didn't struggle as he leaned in his brother's shoulder.

"I know you still miss him," Tadashi said. "I miss him too…. everyone does."

"I know," Hiro replied. "It's just that Baymax inspired to do thing that might sound crazy but I knew that it would work out because he was there. He reminded me so much of you because of that. He never gave up on me."

" _I'm not giving up on you."_

Tadashi remembered saying that to Hiro when he was having trouble coming up with a project for the showcase. He never thought his brother would take those words would stay with his brother or that it would become his new philosophy on life itself. He glad that it was though, he felt like a part of him would always be with Hiro whenever he said those very same words. Not that he ever planned on leaving Hiro though. Not now, not ever.

"Hey Tadashi?" Hiro addressed.

"Yeah Hiro?"

"I know it was only a little while for you but… did… did you enjoy being a superhero?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi raised one of his eyebrows, he didn't really know how to answer that question. As Hiro said he had only been a hero for a short time and even then he didn't have time to enjoy it since it was literally a life or death situation involving Hiro, Krei and Callaghan. But he had to admit that in the short time he wore that superhero suit… it felt right.

"Yeah I did," Tadashi responded. "Why do you ask Hiro?"

"Because I never realized just how many things there are out there and by things I mean people too. Even before becoming a superhero and even before the incident there were people like that out there like Yama for example and to an extent Krei himself. While Krei's bad deeds weren't on purpose at the same time they could have been prevented," Hiro explained. "Then there's Callaghan, where do I start with him? But my point is that maybe there are other ways of helping people. You don't need to be have a profession that deals with saving people lives. Anybody could be a hero heck Baymax wasn't even a human and yet look at what he was capable of doing. This world needs more people like that. People who think of others and who don't need to be famous or anything to order to do so."

Tadashi nodded his head while he heard Hiro speak. The Hamada brothers took another taste of their ice cream before continuing with their conversation.

"I have to admit a part of me kind of missed the superhero suit," Hiro confessed. "It only mean to be temporary but it feels like it's a part of me now. I want to help people too but not in the usual way. In my own way. Does that sound crazy?"

Tadashi chuckled at his question.

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you no matter how crazy your ideas or you are."

Hiro smiled as Tadashi ruffled his hair a little.

"But seriously Hiro are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Hiro looked straight at his brother. Tadashi stared back at the eyes that were identical to his own.

"I'm not giving up on this world," Hiro stated. "I want to make it better; I want to make a difference even if it's only a small difference. That's how dreams come true though. They start off small then before you know it suddenly becomes reality."

"That's how your microbots started off as," Tadashi commented. "You never imagined that your Megabot could have such potential and yet you turned it into something grand."

Tadashi wasn't talking about Callaghan's or his use of the microbots, he was talking about Hiro's showcase when he was demonstrating their abilities. Thankfully Hiro knew what he was talking about and nodded his head.

"That's what I want to do Tadashi," Hiro said. "I think… I want to be a superhero."

"Hiro the superhero," Tadashi stated in an amused tone. "I like the sound of that… but you're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to let you do this alone. I'm going to help you. "

"Count us in too!" voices exclaimed in unison.

The Hamada brothers turned around to see their friends with big smiles on their faces.

"If you're getting the group back together then we're going as well," Go Go stated as she chewed her gum.

"No complaints here! Let's do it!" Fred cheered.

"We'll be united as one superhero group," Wasabi said.

"Because we're all in this together," Honey added.

"We couldn't agree with you more," the brothers responded in unison.

They would change the world… one step at a time by uniting as one.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **One more chapter to go! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Not Giving Up On You Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"Watches?"

"Check."

"Books?"

"Check."

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Calculators?"

"Check."

"Notebooks?"

"Check."

"Backpacks?"

"Check."

"Lunches?"

"Check."

"Clean clothes?"

"Aunt Cass!" the brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry boys, I'm just want to make sure you have everything you need for your first day." Cass said.

"We'll be fine Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied.

"We always are," Hiro added.

"Well let's hope it stays that way," Cass said. "The last thing I need is for you two to cause me to eat everything in the café."

The brothers looked at each other with amused expressions then turned their attention back to their aunt.

"Alright you two have fun; your friends are already waiting for you in the café."

"We will," they answered in unison.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

Cass quickly hugged both of them tightly and they hugged her back.

"Last hug," they all said in unison.

"Have a good day boys and remember if there's any trouble around the city you know what to do."

"We know," Hiro said. "Later Aunt Cass."

"See you later Aunt Cass," Tadashi added.

"Bye boys, be safe!"

As the brothers left they petted their pet cat Mochi who purred in response. The brothers walked to the café and were greeted by the sight of customers and their friends sitting at a table. Once the group caught sight of the Hamada brothers they waved. They waved back and they quickly noticed that their friends had the watches they had designed for them. The watches were a way for them to change into their superhero suits quickly and more efficiently. Each one was designed to fir the suits models as well as their owners. So far they had yet to use them but they were looking forward to trying them out when the time was right. But for now they were just college students on their way to school. Along the way they discussed which their schedules as well the professors they were having. They shared a few laughs and smiles before they reached their destination. It was still early for Tadashi and Hiro decided to pay a visit to another place before going to class. This confused their friends but they had classes to attend to at the moment.

"Hey where are you two going?" Honey asked.

"Hiro and me have to finish unpacking his things," Tadashi replied. "We didn't have time to do it when he first got his laboratory."

"Alright but remember we me at the courtyard on our first free period," Wasabi stated.

"Don't worry we'll remember," Tadashi said. "Come on Hiro."

"Right behind you," Hiro responded as he followed his older brother.

They quickly went to the building where the students' assigned laboratories were. Thankfully Tadashi had been able to get his old spot back and there was an empty one next to his. That was now Hiro's. Hiro took out his key and opened the door. There were still multiple unopened boxes around along with equipment that had been provided by the school.

"Let's get started," Hiro said.

Tadashi nodded his head and they quickly started to cut open the taped boxes and took out the belongings they held. Hiro only took things of necessity as well as importance. He packed his music player, several notebooks, books and spirals, photos of him with his friends and family and that included ones of his parents and Baymax's armored glove. That was the last thing Hiro took out and he placed it on the desk. His eyes were filled with happiness as he touched it, Tadashi went over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know when he first tired on the armor he was worried about looking non-huggable," Hiro commented.

"I was going for presentable," Tadashi replied.

"More like cuteness," Hiro said.

"Can it bonehead," Tadashi said as he playfully tapped Hiro's head.

Hiro laughed and then remembered something that he had taught Baymax. Hiro held out his fist and Tadashi saw this action. He quickly recognized the gesture and held out his fist as well. Without saying anything else they gently bumped fists with the closed armor. They both made a quiet explosion sound as they did so. That's when the armored fist loosened up its fingers and revealed something its hidden treasure. The brothers gasped as they saw what it was. There in its palm was a small green chip with a smiley face that looked like a doctor. On the top it there was "Tadashi Hamada" written in capital letters.

"Baymax's personality chip," Hiro said as he picked it up.

Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes and he felt his legs grow weak. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he lost his balance but Tadashi quickly caught him and sat him down on the floor. Tadashi couldn't help but have tears well up in his eyes as well.

"He… he must have put it there," Hiro commented.

"He had too," Tadashi added. "There was no one else who could have. He was a very clever robot."

"And a good friend," Hiro said.

"Now we can have him back," Tadashi stated.

Hiro nodded his head as tears leaked down his face. Once Hiro started crying Tadashi started to. They couldn't stop no matter how hard they tried. It was very emotional to see that their robotic friend had given them a chance to see him again. He was right when he said that he would always be with them. The brothers hugged each as well as the chip. They had a chance and they were not going to waste it.

They had decided to keep this fact a secret from the others as well as their aunt. They wanted this to be a surprise. It was easy to rebuild Baymax since Tadashi still had the blueprints as well as the notes he kept regarding what to avoid and what to do. Hiro had also rebuilt Baymax's armor using his own blueprints and notes. The brothers worked hard on their first project together. Their project… their friend. By the time it was finished all they needed to do was to put in the personality chip. But just before they did that Tadashi added another name tag onto the chip, it was blank. He handed it to Hiro and he looked confused as he did so.

"We worked on him together," Tadashi said. "IT only makes sense that you make it official."

"But he was your creation-"

" _Our_ creation," Tadashi corrected. "We both made him who he was and will be. So what are you waiting for?"

Hiro's heart warmed up as he realized that he and his brother really were Baymax's two creators. He nodded his head and wrote his name in capital letters below Tadashi's.

 _TADASHI HAMADA_

 _HIRO HAMADA_

That's what the chip now had. It was official.

"Time to see the results," Hiro said as he held the chip.

"Together now," Tadashi added as he held onto the chip as well.

They both held onto it and pushed it into the access port. It disappeared into the new robot body and the two brothers stepped back. They waited for the moment of truth. The robot's eyes opened and he scanned his surroundings. That's when he spotted two familiar faces in front of him.

"Hello I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," he introduced. "Hello Tadashi, hello Hiro."

"He works…" Hiro whispered.

"He really works…." Tadashi whispered.

The brothers wasted no time in embracing the robot. Even though Baymax didn't have a mouth he closed his eyes as he hugged them back. He was smiling even if no one could physically see it and he was happy. They were all happy because they had the missing piece of their group back. A piece that they thought they could never get back. Wait this others see this.

When the group of college students and Cass had been reintroduced to Baymax they were beyond happy. Tears filled their eyes as they embraced the marshmallow like robot. He hugged them back as well. He was back home, where he belonged and where his family and friends were. Now he understood how Tadashi felt when he came home after his memory was restored. He was not that different from a human after all. A robot with a human soul. He was here because they didn't give up on him just like they didn't give up on each other.

They changed into their superhero suits as soon as there was an emergency. Hiro and Tadashi jumped onto Baymax and Go Go, Wasabi, Honey and Fred followed. They headed towards their destination and were determine to make their goals come true.

Right now the new and expanded superhero group had an official name and they're now out there helping people and protecting the city they call home. Their beginnings started with just a simple idea and now they're something more than they could have possibly imagined. They never gave up.

 _We didn't intend for a lot of things to happen but sometimes life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. Sometimes something simple can turn into something complicated. My younger brother has opened my eyes to a new way to help people and that's just what we're going to do._

 _We didn't plan to be superheroes but sometimes life has other plans for you. Things that we never thought could happen can happen after all whether it's bad or good. My older brother wants to help a lot of people and that's just what we're going to do._

 _ **Who are we? Big Hero 7!**_

 **THE END**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **Thank you all for reading this fanfic until the end. Have a great day! XD**


End file.
